True
by Caskett.of.course
Summary: L'histoire commence après le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Beckett s'est fait opérer, et elle va se réveiller...
1. Chapter 1

**Héhé, me voici pour une nouvelle fic !**

**I do not owe Castle!**

**Now enjoy )**

**Chapiter One **

Bip...Bip...Bip...

Ces "bip" résonnaient dans sa tête. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Katherine Beckett fut surprise de se voir dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé : le capitaine...les funérailles...les coups de feu... Maintenant elle se rappelait : elle s'était fait tiré dessus pendant son discours. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, elle sentit une légère pression dans sa main droite. Elle tourna alors la tête et vit Castle, endormi dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit, lui tenant la main. Tout à coup, il lui serra la main un peu plus fort, grimaçait, et marmonnait :

« Nan Kate ! Reste avec moi je t'en prie » Elle comprit qu'il était en train de faire un cauchemar. Pour le rassurer caressa sa main, avec son pouce, et elle décida de le réveiller.

« Castle ! » Il ne se réveilla pas « Castle ! » répéta-t-elle, en tapant gentiment sa main. Puis il se réveilla, alors elle retira sa main de la sienne, gênée.

« Hey ! »

« Beckett ! » Il souriait, heureux de la voir réveiller. « Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« On va dire que vu les circonstances, ça peut aller. Et vous ? Vous avez l'air vraiment extenué, vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous »

« Nan, nan, ça va ! » répondit-il en s'étirant un peu. « Ma partenaire s'est fait tirée dessus, et se trouve dans un lit d'hôpital, alors non je ne rentrerai pas chez moi pour l'instant » Il se souciait d'elle, ce qui l'a fit sourire.

« Je vais bien, Castle, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai même des infirmières pour s'occuper de moi » elle essaya d'appuyer sur le bouton pour en appeler une, mais n'y arrivant pas, il le fit à sa place.

« Encore faudrait-il que vous arriviez à les appeler » plaisanta-t-il. Ils se regardèrent, souriants. Ils partagèrent encore un de leur moment, si spécial, avant qu'une infirmière ne vienne briser ce moment.

« Détective Beckett, contente de vous voir éveiller ! » elle s'avança et lui tendit des comprimés et un verre « Tenez, avalez ça »

« Merci » répondit-elle, avant d'avaler les comprimés.

« Vous savez quand est ce que je pourrais sortir ? » L'infirmière et Castle rirent en unisson.

« Quesqu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle, embarrassée.

« Monsieur Castle m'avait dit que dès que vous seriez réveillée, vous nous demanderiez quand est ce que vous pourriez sortir, et il avait raison ! On peut dire qu'il vous connait vraiment bien ! » Beckett regarda son partenaire, qui lui souriait.

« Je suis aussi prévisible que cela, hein ? » interrogea-t-elle, levant un sourcil brièvement.

« Eh bien, disons que je vous connais bien, même si vous ne le pensez pas » Ces paroles l'a frappèrent de plein fouet : il se rappelait de leur dispute chez elle : _Vous ne me connaissez pas Castle ! Vous le croyez, mais vous vous trompez ! _Repensant à ces paroles, elle se sentit mal, mal d'avoir dit cela, alors que c'était sans doute l'homme qui l'a connaissait le mieux, avec son père.

« Sinon pour répondre à votre question, je pense que vous pourrez sortir d'ici une semaine à peu près, cela dépendra de votre état » reprit l'infirmière, ce qui sortit Beckett de ses pensées.

« D'accord merci » répondit-elle, avant de regarder l'infirmière sortir de la chambre. Castle, ne quittait pas des yeux sa muse, tout en souriant.

« Vous voyez, tout va bien. Rentrez chez vous Castle, occupez vous de votre famille et surtout dormez. Je peux m'occuper de moi, vous savez » lui dit-elle, en lui tapotant sur la main, qui était resté sur le bord du lit.

« Nan mais vraiment, je ne partirai pas ! A moins qu'on me chasse ! Vous êtes ma partenaire, je dois rester à vos côtés ! »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, encore et toujours, cette connexion..

Cette fois ce ne fut pas une infirmière qui vint briser ce moment, mais la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit brutalement.

« Kate ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, qui entra en furie, et qui se précipita à côté de la jeune femme

« Josh ? Quesque tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle surprise. Elle tourna son regard vers Castle, qui s'était levé et qui s'était dirigé vers la porte. Il se sentait de trop, et ne voulait pas s'imposer. Avant de quitter la chambre, il se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit tristement. Elle était contente que Josh soit là, mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait préféré que Castle reste et qu'ils partagent d'autres moments. Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit les lèvres du jeune chirurgien se déposait sur son front.

« Oh mon dieu Kate, ne me refait plus jamais ça ! » continua le jeune homme. Il s'assit, à la place de Castle, remarqua la jeune femme.

« Comment tu te sens, chérie ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il était inquiet pour elle, et elle comprit qu'il tenait à elle, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Ça va Josh, ça va » repliqua-t-elle, en se redressant pour s'asseoir, mais elle grimaça de douleur, car son abdomen la faisait souffrir.

« Nan, tu as mal, je le vois ! Attends je vais appeler une infirmière » mais avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton, elle lui prit la main..

« Josh ! Ça va, je t'assure ! Une infirmière vient juste de me donner des antidouleurs, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que ça agisse » Elle lui sourit, avant de continuer « Bon alors, quesque tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être au Japon ? Tu m'as dis que tu partais pour une mission de 5 mois »

« Oui oui c'est vrai, mais je suis revenu pour m'occuper de toi ! Ils m'ont laissé 10 jours à peu près, quand je leur ai dit que tu t'étais fait tiré dessus ! »

« Mais comme t'as su ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« Eh bien, Castle m'a appelé il y deux jours. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? » dit-il, surpris qu'il ne lui ait rien dit.

_Castle..Castle l'a appelé_.. Elle n'en revenait pas. Castle, son partenaire, son meilleur ami, l'avait appelé, alors qu'elle savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir sans avoir envie de le frapper. _Waouh, ok là je suis impressionnée, _pensa-t-elle.

« Hmm, non puisque je viens de me réveiller ! On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler, tu sais ! »

« Oui, c'est sur ! » Il l'a regardait, pensant qu'il avait failli la perdre « Mon dieu Kate, si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur »

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien sur que cela la touchait, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Castle, qui était resté à ses côtés pendant ces trois jours de « coma »…

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, ce qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Son père, Jim. Son sourire s'élargit en le voyant.

« Je vais vous laisser, je pense que vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. Je vais faire un tour à l'appart' pour me changer,et tout.. Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda le jeune chirurgien, qui s'était levé.

« Euh non merci Josh. Est-ce que tu peux juste dire à Lanie de venir ici, quand elle aura un moment, j'ai besoin de lui parler »

« Oui bien sur ! A plus tard, _baby »_ dit-il, tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Il salua le vieil homme qui se trouvait à la porte, puis sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Jim s'avança alors vers sa fille, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Hey Katie ! »

« Hey _Daddy _! Comment tu vas ? »

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question, c'est toi qui t'es fait tiré dessus, je te rappelle » répliqua-t-il, tout en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil, à côté de son lit.

« Pas faux » rigola-t-elle « Honnêtement, ça va. Légère douleur au niveau du ventre, mais les antidouleurs agissent tranquillement »

« Tant mieux, car je déteste voir ma Katie souffrir » termina-t-il, lui adressant un petit sourire. Il souriait, et elle était heureuse de le voir comme ça, car depuis la mort de sa femme, Jim ne souriait pas aussi souvent qu'avant. Alors là, de savoir que sa fille est en vie, il était heureux, évidement, heureux que l'on ne lui ait pas retiré la deuxième femme de sa vie.

Après un court silence, il posa une question à sa fille, à laquelle, elle aurait bien voulu éviter de répondre :

« Au fait, c'était qui ce jeune homme avant moi ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu »

Elle rougit. Elle se sentit gênée, car elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui, alors que dès qu'il s'agit d'une relation qui dure, plutôt sérieuse, elle lui en parlait.

« Eh bien… c'est Josh… mon petit ami » bafouilla-t-elle. Son père parut surpris, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une autre question, elle ajouta :

« Ça fait peu de temps qu'on est ensemble, c'est pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé, tu sais… »

« Je comprends, c'est normal, tu as ton intimité ma chérie, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, tu sais » répliqua-t-il, en esquissant un léger sourire « Mais sans être indiscret, vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

« Hmm… C'était l'été dernier, j'étais allée dans un centre de courses de motos pour me défouler un peu » elle vit son père grimaçait. Il n'aimait pas la savoir sur ce genre d'engins « T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je fais attention » dit-elle, en posant sa main sur celle de son père « Enfin, bref, on s'est rencontré là bas, on a discuter un peu, et puis il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre le soir même, et puis on a sympathisé. Et une chose en entrainant une autre, il m'a proposé d'être sa petite amie. » Evidement, elle n'avait pas précisé qu'elle avait voulu oublier Castle, qui était parti avec son ex-femme, alors qu'elle, Katherine Beckett, allait lui avouer ses sentiments, ce qu'elle ne fait très, très rarement.

« Hmm.. et tu l'aimes, vraiment ? ? »

Elle ouvrit pour la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle l'appréciait, mais il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux envers lui. Son père, la voyant sans réponse, reprit :

« Bon, j'ai compris, ça ne sera pas mon beau fils quoi ! » Puis elle le regarda, et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire.

« Oui… Tu peux voir les choses comme ça _Dad_ !

Ils discutèrent plusieurs heures, et pendant qu'ils discutaient, il y avait une certaine agitation dans le couloir. Quand soudain Lanie, arriva en trombe dans la chambre..

**J'ai plusieurs idées pour cette fic', alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
>Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, ça fait toujours avancer !<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Alors que Kate discutait avec son père, Josh était rentré chez lui, prendre une douche. Entre temps, il avait envoyé un message à Lanie, en lui disant de passer voir Kate, car elle avait envie de lui parler. De retour à l'hopital, il trouva Lanie sur une chaise, dans la salle d'attente, et l'homme qu'il vit à côté d'elle, le rendit plus nerveux.

« Hey Lanie… Castle » dit-il, tout en secouant la tête pour les saluer, puis il s'appuya contre le mur.

Quand Castle vu arrivé Josh, son cœur se serra. D'accord c'était son petit ami, donc c'était normal qu'il vienne la voir, mais s'il était là, il ne pourrait pas passer autant de temps avec Beckett, comme il le voudrait...

Après un court instant, Josh brisa le silence :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là Castle, au fait ? » demanda-t-il assez froidement.

« Pardon ? » répondit, le jeune écrivain, surpris, qui se tourna vers Lanie, pour l'interroger du regard. La jeune femme, parut toute aussi surprise.

« Eh bien, Kate a demandé à voir Lanie, pas vous ! Alors pourquoi vous êtes là ? » continua le chirurgien, d'un ton toujours aussi froid.

« Euh… et bien, je vais voir ma partenaire. Ce n'est pas interdit d'aller voir sa partenaire, n'est ce pas ? » il fit exprès de répéter « ma partenaire » car il savait que Josh n'appréciait justement pas ce partenariat.

« Non, c'est vrai, mais pour être honnête, je n'ai pas envie de la partager, vous voyez ? »

A cette remarque, Castle se leva :

« La partager ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous vous prenez pour qui, pour parler de Kate comme ça ? Ce n'est pas un objet ! C'est une femme…une femme extraordinaire, alors respectez-la ! » Il se trouvait à présent devant le jeune chirurgien, devant Lanie, qui assistait à la scène, _très enrichissante_ pensa-t-elle.

« Oui, et bien je vous rappelle que c'est ma copine, elle est à moi, pas à vous ! Ce n'est pas votre nom qu'elle crie au lit et … »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, que Castle le frappa de plein fouet au visage.

Il fut sonné par ce coup, assez puissant. C'en était trop pour Castle, il ne pouvait pas le laisser manquer de respect à Beckett comme cela.

« Ne parlez plus jamais, jamais, de Beckett comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un objet, et elle n'est ni à vous, ni à personne ! » Le ton de Castle commençait à s'élever. Il était hors de lui. Quand le jeune médecin reprit ses esprits, il se jeta sur Castle, l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise, et le plaquant contre le mur. L'écrivain ne pouvait rien faire. Josh lui donna alors un violent coup de poing au visage, ce qui fit saigner l'écrivain de la lèvre. Il lui assena encore plusieurs coups au niveau du visage de l'écrivain.

Pendant ce temps, Lanie, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, alla chercher de l'aide pour les séparer. Ne trouvant personne, elle décida d'aller voir Jim Beckett. Elle arriva alors en trombe dans la chambre à Beckett.

« Hi Lanie ! » dit Beckett, surprise de l'entrée rapide de son amie.

« Hi… Excusez moi, Monsieur Beckett, mais est ce que vous pourriez venir m'aider deux minutes s'il vous plait ? »

La jeune detective voyait de l'inquiétude sur le visage de son amie, et s'empressa de lui demander quelque chose, pendant que son père se levait pour aller l'aider :

« Lanie, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh… Je t'explique après » puis elle prit le bras de Jim, et le tira dans la salle d'attendre, laissant Kate, seule dans sa chambre.

Arrivant dans la salle d'attente, Jim fut surpris de la scène. Josh, le petit ami de sa fille, frappait violement le partenaire de sa fille. Jim n'aimait pas du tout ce médecin, il était trop violent pour sa fille, et en plus, il appréciait Castle, même s'il l'avait vu peu de fois. Alors, avec Lanie, ils s'avancèrent pour aider Castle, ensanglanté, qui commençait à être vraiment sonné.

Une fois, après avoir séparé les deux hommes, ils se mirent de chaque coté de l'écrivain, et l'aidant à marcher, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Beckett, et installa le jeune homme dans le fauteuil, à coté du lit de Beckett. Lanie partit alors, chercher une infirmière pour le soigner.

Quand Kate vit son père, et Lanie revenir, elle sourit. Mais son sourire s'envola vite, et fut remplacer par de l'inquiétude, quand elle vit Castle, le visage ensanglanté.

« Oh mon dieu, Castle, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, ne le quittant pas des yeux, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle.

« Oh ça… rien ! ...Je suis…juste…tombé » répondit-il, l'air faussement amusé. Evidement elle ne le croyait pas une seule seconde, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, une infirmière entra dans la chambre, du désinfectant et des pansements dans les mains, au côté de Lanie.

Elle s'approcha de Castle, et commença à désinfecter ses plaies au visage, de manière assez peu délicate.

« Aie ! » souffla le jeune homme « Vous pouvez pas y aller plus doucement ? »

« Ecoutez monsieur Castle, j'ai d'autres patients qui ont besoin de moi, alors je vais vite car je n'ai pas que ça à faire de m'occuper de quelqu'un qui s'est battu et qui maintenant se plaint, car je ne suis pas assez douce ! » Kate fut surprise quand elle entendit qu'il s'était battu. Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? « Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous pouvez le faire vous-même » répliqua-t-elle, de façon très posé, et sourit à la fin de sa phrase.

Avant que Castle ne puisse répondre, Kate intervint :

« Laissez ! Je vais m'en occuper » elle prit alors les compresses, et le désinfectant des mains de l'infirmière. Castle esquissa un petit sourire : c'est sur que ça sera toujours mieux si c'était Beckett qui s'occupait de lui.

Lanie, décida de les laisser un peu seul, et ajouta :

« Bon je vais aller chercher du café, monsieur Beckett, vous venez avec moi ? »

Jim, comprenant exactement les pensées de la jeune femme répliqua :

« Bien sur ! Et appelez moi Jim, s'il vous plait, vous êtes la meilleure amie de ma fille tout de même ! »

Puis ils quittèrent la chambre, laissant Castle et Beckett, seuls.

« Venez là » ordonna gentiment Beckett, tapotant le lit, à côté de sa hanche.

Le jeune écrivain, ayant retrouvé ses esprits, vint s'asseoir près de sa muse. Son visage était ensanglanté, surtout de la partie droite, où Josh avait porté ses coups. Son arcade sourcilière était ouverte, ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait un bleu sur sa joue, en dessous de son œil.

La jeune femme commença par désinfecter la plaie de son arcade sourcilière. Au contact de la compresse, Castle serra les dents, et grimaça.

« Désolé » dit la jeune femme, embêtée de lui faire mal.

« Ça va, c'est rien » répondit-il, esquissant un léger sourire.

Après avoir désinfecté les plaies, elle déposa de petits pansements sur chacune d'entre elles. Castle sentit la douceur de ses doigts à chaque fois qu'elle posait un pansement. Puis elle caressa doucement son bleu avec son pouce, avant d'ajouter, sa main toujours sur sa joue :

« Alors comme ça Monsieur Castle se bat, hein ? » dit-elle, en le taquinant.

« Seulement quand c'est nécessaire » répondit-il, rapidement. Elle le sentait tendu, il serrait les dents, pas de douleur, mais de colère cette fois. Elle retira sa main, et immédiatement, il manquait la douceur de ces doigts.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Castle ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« C'est rien…c'est juste… » il s'arrêta, fermant les yeux, se rappelant des paroles du médecin « ..des paroles qui ont manqué de respect à quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément et… » il la regarda dans les yeux «… je ne supporte pas qu'on manque de respect à mes proches, mes amis… » termina-t-il, avec un petit sourire triste.

« Oui, je comprends, je n'aime pas ça non plus ! » répondit-elle, déposant à nouveau ses doigts sur son bleu.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans un seul geste, une seule parole… C'était un de leurs moments, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voulait briser. Trouvant la situation tout de même embarrassante et sachant que Lanie et son père allaient revenir, Kate brisa ce moment, à contre coeur, et retira sa main :

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que vous mettiez de la glace » Il acquiesça, hochant la tête..

C'est à ce moment là que Jim et Lanie revinrent, avec cafés en main, ainsi qu'un petit sac rempli de glaçon, que Lanie tendit à Castle

« On s'est dit que ça pourrait te faire du bien, _Mohamed Ali_ » plaisanta la jeune légiste.

« Ah ah ah, très belle comparaison Lanie ! Il faut avouer que je suis un dieu dans tout ce que je fais » répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, et un air malicieux. A cette remarque, Beckett leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

Castle posa alors la glace sur sa joue, sursauta un peu, au contact du froid, puis se leva et dit à Jim de s'asseoir.

« Nan, nan restez Rick, je devais m'en aller ! » Il embrassa la joue de sa fille « On se voit bientôt ! Je t'aime », puis il se tourna vers Lanie « Ravi de vous avoir enfin rencontré Mlle Parish » tout sourire. Puis il se tourna vers Castle « Euh, je peux vous parlez une minute ? » demanda-t-il. Le jeune homme acquiesça et le suivit en dehors de la chambre.

Une fois après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Jim se retourna vers Castle, et lui tendit la main :

« Lanie m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé dans la salle d'attente » Castle baissa les yeux. Il avait honte de s'être battu, même s'il ne regrettait pas car Josh était allé trop loin « Et je voulais vous remercier d'avoir défendu ma fille ! » Il releva alors la tête, et sourit au père de sa muse.

« C'est normal… Personne n'a le droit de lui manquer de respect comme il a fait » répliqua-t-il, tout en serrant la main du vieil homme.

« Merci, vraiment ! Elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous à ses côtés, qui veille sur elle, qui la protège et surtout qui est là pour elle » ajouta Jim.

« _Always_ » fut la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Castle. Puis le vieil homme partit, laissant Castle, seul devant la chambre de Kate.

Alors que Castle et Jim venaient de sortir, Lanie se retourna rapidement vers Beckett :

« Bon j'espère que tu vas le larguer cette fois, ce médecin de m**** ! Car si tu ne le fais pas je te comprends plus ! »

« Wahou Lanie ! Pourquoi tu veux que je le largue ? » demanda Kate, surprise.

« Oh je vois, Castle t'a rien dit, c'est ça ? » elle secoua la tête négativement « Il ne t'a même pas dit pourquoi il s'est battu ? »

« Si ! Il a dit que quelqu'un avait manqué de respect à quelqu'un qu'il appréciait énormément, et que… » le sourire de Lanie s'agrandit « …euh, quoi ? »

« Je l'adore ! Ce type est tout simplement génial ! » Beckett ne comprenait absolument rien

« Ok, bon je vais t'expliquer ! Déjà, Castle s'est battu avec ton, pseudo, petit ami ! » La bouche de Kate s'ouvrit, tellement elle fut surprise « Enfin bref, Josh, quand il est revenu de son appart, nous a vu Castle et moi qui attendez pour te voir. Il lui a demanda qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, et tout, alors Castle lui a répondit qu'il venait voir sa partenaire » Cela fit sourire Beckett « et là Josh à fait « _Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de la partager ! » _»

« La partager ? » fit Kate, surprise, mais surtout énervée

« Oui ! C'est exactement ce qu'a répondu Castle ! Il s'est levé et s'est approché de Josh et lui a fait : _« La partager ? Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous vous prenez pour qui, pour parler de Kate comme ça ? Ce n'est pas un objet ! C'est une femme…une femme extraordinaire, alors respectez-la ! » _c'était juste trop mignon ! » raconta la jeune légiste. Kate sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer. La manière donc Josh avait parlé d'elle l'avait énervé, mais la façon donc Castle l'avait défendu, était… touchante.

« Après Josh, a sortit, et je te jure que je l'aurai baffé si Castle ne lui avait pas foutu un coup de poing en plein dans le visage, _« Oui, et bien je vous rappelle que c'est ma copine, elle est à moi, pas à vous ! Ce n'est pas votre nom qu'elle crie au lit… » _ » Le visage de la jeune detective s'était assombri. La colère montait en elle ! _Mais pour qui il se prend ce c** !_ pensa-t-elle, n'ayant qu'une envie : le gifler !

« Et c'est à ce moment là que Castle l'a frappé ! Il lui a dit qu'en gros que c'était la dernière fois qu'il parlait de toi comme ça, et que tu appartenais ni à lui, ni à personne ! » Kate s'apaisa et un large sourire apparu sur son visage « Bon après l'autre abruti l'a plaqué contre le mur et l'a frappé plusieurs fois, d'où la belle tête ensanglantée de Castle ! »

« Wahou… Je n'aurais jamais cru que Josh était comme ça… Crois moi, on va parler, et vite ! » Le sourire de Lanie s'élargit.

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura du Caskett, mais ça je le garde pour après, j'ai plusieurs idées déjà )**

**Et n'oubliez pas: Review = I like it !**

**P.S : Est ce que vous avez vu cette video ? : /28251289 Oh my god ! J'ai cru que j'allais mourir d'une crise cardiaque en la voyant ! Alors si vous ne l'avez pas vu : Enjoy ! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Les jours passèrent, et malgré les nombreux appels de Kate, toujours aucunes nouvelles de Josh. Chaque jour, Castle venait rendre visite à Beckett : il apportait à manger, des jeux de société et même quelques épisodes de Temptation Lane, qu'ils regardaient ensemble. Même si Lanie lui avait tout raconté, et qu'elle avait été touchée par le comportement de l'écrivain, ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Mais leur complicité était de plus en plus forte, et plus intense qu'avant.

Le jour de la sortie de Kate de l'hôpital, Castle avait été présent toute la journée. Il lui avait même proposé de venir au loft pour ne pas être toute seule, mais elle avait décliné l'invitation, ne « voulant pas déranger », même si au fond d'elle, elle aurait bien voulu. Elle avait tout de même envie de retrouver son appartement.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la chambre, étant donné que le médecin venait à peine de sortir, leur disant qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, un autre médecin se présenta à la porte. A la vue de l'homme se tenant devant eux, Castle se raidit et sentit la colère montait en lui. Kate, remarquant son attitude, lui attrapa doucement la main, lui serra un peu, pour qu'il la regarde. Une fois qu'elle croisa son regard, elle sourit et lui fit un léger mouvement de tête, lui expliquant qu'elle voulait lui parler, et qu'il n'avait qu'à l'attendre dans le couloir.

Puis l'écrivain sortit, laissant Kate et Josh tous les deux. A sa plus grande surprise, le chirurgien s'avança vers elle, pour l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, elle posa une main sur son torse, pour le repousser.

« Quesque tu fais là Josh ? » demanda-t-elle, froidement.

« Eh bien, je viens te chercher pour te ramener à l'appart » Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait parlé d'elle comme un objet, puis avait disparu pendant des jours sans répondre à ses appels, et là, il se pointait, comme une fleur, pour la ramener avec lui, à l'appartement.

« Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi, n'est ce pas ? » répliqua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

Voyant la colère dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il tenta une autre approche :

« Ecoute Kate, je suis désolé, pour ce que j'ai pu dire… Je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect, en aucun cas ! » Il prit sa main dans la sienne « Je ne veux pas te partager, tu comprends... » Et ça y est il recommence. _Il le fait exprès, ou il est totalement stupide ? _s'interrogea la jeune femme.

« Me partager ? Je ne t'appartiens pas Josh ! » son ton commençait à s'élever, et elle retira sa main de la sienne « Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne t'appartiendrai jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je t'apprécie Josh, vraiment, t'es un gars génial, mais pour qui tu te prends ? Pour qui tu te prends à parler de moi comme ça ? Alors j'aimerai bien que tu récupères tes affaires de l'appartement, et que tu n'y remettes jamais les pieds… » Elle finit sa phrase sur un ton plus posé, pour calmer la situation.

« Mais Kate, je t'aime, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas à moi ! Pas à nous » répondit, visiblement affecté par la déclaration de la jeune femme.

Elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester avec lui. Déjà, elle ne savait pas de quoi il était capable. Il avait été violent envers Castle, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Ensuite, quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, on ne lui manque pas de respect comme il a fait. Et enfin, elle l'appréciait, mais elle ne l'aimait pas… et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais…

« Ecoute Josh, je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'apprécie, mais je ne t'aime pas… Alors s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées et récupère tes affaires… » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre que c'était vraiment fini.

« Quoique je dise, tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? » son ton s'éleva légèrement. Elle secoua la tête, négativement. « C'est encore à cause de cet écrivain de m****, n'est ce pas ? Il t'a monté la tête, et t'as dis que je n'étais pas fait pour toi ? » Il commençait à s'énerver, vraiment.

« Castle n'a rien avoir dans tout ça ! Et arrête de l'insulter, c'est mon partenaire, pas un chien ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour savoir que tu n'es pas fait pour moi !» A ce moment là, elle reçut un message. Elle prit son téléphone, et en voyant le message, elle esquissa un léger sourire :

_- Vous voulez que je vienne ?_

C'était Castle. Il avait du entendre la tonalité de Josh, et avait du s'inquiéter. Elle répondit rapidement.

_- Non, c'est bon Castle, je gère. Merci quand même :)_

A peine avoir déposé son portable, un autre message était arrivé, et à la lecture de celui-ci, son sourire s'élargit encore plus !

_- Always !_

Josh, agacé, se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Elle décida alors de faire vite, voulant rentrer chez elle :

« Ecoute Josh, toi et moi c'est fini, et rien ni personne ne changera quoique ce soit ! Alors prends tes affaires, et après laisse les clés sur la table basse » dit-elle, froidement.

Josh, blessé et en colère, décida d'abandonner, de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à faire, elle avait prit sa décision. Puis il partit rapidement de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Castle fit son apparition :

« On dirait qu'un chirurgien vient de se faire larguer en beauté ! » La jeune femme sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

« Désolé » continua l'écrivain. Elle le questionna du regard « Eh bien... c'est jamais évident les ruptures » ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire gêné, aux lèvres.

« C'est bon Castle, ça faisait un moment que je voulais le faire. Ça fait un poids en moins ! » dit-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de l'écrivain s'élargit, ainsi que celui de sa muse.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais bien retrouver mon appart' ! » reprit la jeune femme.

Ils partirent donc, ensemble, de l'hôpital.

**XXXXXXX**

Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour acheter de quoi dîner, pensant que Josh était encore à l'appartement pour récupérer ses affaires.

Une fois arrivée à l'appartement, Kate avait remarqué que les affaires de Josh avaient disparues et que la clé était sur la table basse, comme elle l'avait demandé.

Ensuite, elle s'excusa auprès de Castle, et partit prendre un bain. Pendant ce temps, Castle prépara le diner qu'ils avaient acheté, puis, une fois prêt, le plaça sur la table basse, devant le canapé. C'est à ce moment que Beckett réapparu, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillés.

Ils dinèrent, puis pendant qu'il débarrassait, elle lui proposa un film. Il accepta, et vint s'installer sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

Après seulement quinze minutes de film, elle sentit ses paupières commençaient à se fermer, puis en s'endormant, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain. Surpris, celui-ci se tourna pour voir la jeune femme, endormie sur lui, et sourit. Elle était si belle, même en dormant. Il passa alors son bras autour d'elle, laissant sa main sur le haut de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Puis, pendant le film, il s'endormit, lui aussi, sachant qu'il dormirait agréablement bien, en compagnie de sa muse...

**Ok, c'est un petit chapitre, mais le Caskett va arriver, bientôt ( mais il faudra attendre un peu, pour laisser leur « tension sexuelle augmenter ») ! **

**Bref, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ! Plus de Josh, après tout ! **

**Et merci encore pour vos reviews : j'adore ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, Kate Beckett fut surprise de se réveiller, allongée sur son canapé. Elle inspecta la pièce, d'un rapide coup d'œil, et remarqua que la télé était encore allumée. Elle se souvint alors : le film, avec Castle, et qu'elle s'était endormi… Castle ? C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle sentit le jeune homme derrière elle, toujours endormi. Inconsciemment, il la tira vers lui, le torse collé au dos de la jeune femme. Kate se tendit : évidement qu'elle se sentait bien, en sécurité, mais la situation était assez embarrassante.

Elle décida de profiter encore quelques instants de ce moment, dans les bras de Castle, puis elle se défit de son emprise et se leva, alla dans la cuisine, pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quelque temps après Kate, ce fut à Rick de se réveiller, qui fut tout aussi surpris de se réveiller…seul. Il se redressa, s'assit sur le canapé, et regarda autour de lui. Puis il entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Il se leva alors, partant à la rencontre de sa muse. Quand il vit la jeune femme, il constata qu'elle portait les mêmes vêtements que hier soir. _Ok, donc je n'ai pas rêvé… On a bien dormi sur le canapé, ensemble ! _A cette pensée, le jeune sourit.

« Hello detective ! Bien dormi ? » dit-il, se positionnant à côté de la jeune femme, observant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Hi Castle ! Oui, oui, en tout cas mieux qu'à l'hôpital. Et vous ? » répondit-elle, tournant la tête, pour lui faire face.

« Comme un bébé ! » répliqua-t-il, avec un large sourire. Elle sourit en retour.

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ils se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard, puis Castle se leva, et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bon, j'espère que tu as largué ton… » Lanie arrêta net sa phrase, en voyant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, puis elle sourit. « Oh ! Castle ! Je ne vous ai pas dérangé au moins ? » demanda-t-elle, avec un air malicieux.

« Lanie ! Non, pas du tout, on vient de finir de déjeuner. D'ailleurs… » Il se tourna vers Beckett, et prit son manteau « … j'allais rentrer, voir Alexis. A plus tard, mesdames » puis il s'en alla, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Lanie, toujours choquée d'avoir vu l'écrivain ici, se tenait devant la porte, la bouche ouverte.

« Euh… j'ai loupé quelque chose là, non ? » puis elle se précipita vers Beckett, et lui fit un câlin.

« Enfin Kate, enfin ! Je savais que tu lui dirais ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt quand même ! Bon allez , maintenant, je veux les détails ! Il est comment ? » demanda-t-elle, excitée comme un enfant le jour de Noel.

« Lanie ! Il ne s'est rien passé entre Castle et moi ! » la légiste leva un sourcil, voulant une explication « On a regardé un film, hier et on s'est endormis devant rien de plus ! »

« Endormis devant ? Tu veux dire que vous avez dormi là » dit-elle, en pointant le canapé « tout les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous ? » Son excitation revint au galop.

« Hum… Oui ? »

« Ah ah ! C'est un bon début ! Mais vous n'avez pas parlé de vos sentiments, je parie ? »

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Je te rappelle que je viens à peine de larguer Josh » Les yeux de Lanie s'ouvrirent largement, surprise qu'elle ne l'ai pas appelé, mais aussi très heureuse. « Ah oui, je te l'avais pas dit ! En fait il est venu hier à l'hôpital, comme si de rien était ! Enfin bon, je lui ai dit que c'était fini, et qu'il fallait qu'il prenne ses affaires, et s'en aille. Et voila ! » conclua-t-elle, en souriant.

« _That's my girl_ ! » Elles rirent ensemble.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'étais venu te proposer une journée shopping avec ta meilleure amie ! Ça te tente ? »

« Bien sur que ça me tente ! » répondit-elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin revivre, normalement.

**XXXXXXX**

Les journées passèrent tranquillement depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, et Kate revivait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle avait fait du shopping avec Lanie, passé une journée entière avec son père, les gars étaient venus lui rendre visite plusieurs fois dans la semaine aussi, avec Lanie et Jenny. Et puis, il y avait Castle aussi. Il venait la voir presque tous les jours, et elle était contente qu'il soit là.

Il lui restait encore deux voir trois semaines de repos, avant qu'elle ne puisse retravailler, et c'est ça qui l'embêtait le plus. Enquêter, c'était ça sa vie, et elle adorait ça, alors ça lui manquait.

Un vendredi après midi, alors qu'elle était entrain de lire, pour la énième fois _Heat Wave_, son portable sonna.

« Beckett » répondit-elle automatiquement, sans même regarder l'écran.

_« Hi Beckett, c'est Castle ! » _

« Hi Castle. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

_« Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez venir ce soir au Old Haunt, j'ai besoin de vous parler, avec le reste de l'équipe. »_

Elle s'inquiéta : pourquoi voulait-il leur parler ? Il n'allait pas arrêter leur partenariat quand même ? Voyant que Beckett ne répondait pas, et comprenant son inquiétude, il enchaina :

_« Ne vous inquiétez, hein ? Je ne pars pas ! C'est même une bonne nouvelle que je vais vous annoncer ! Enfin je crois » _puis il rit. Kate se sentit alors soulager : il ne s'en allait pas.

« Ok ok, et oui je serais là. Quelle heure ? »

_« Disons 8h, le temps qu'ils arrivent ! »_

« Ok. A ce soir Castle ! »

_« A ce soir, detective » _

Elle regarda sa montre. _6h30, je finis mon chapitre et je me prépare ! _s'organisa-t-elle.

**XXXXXXX**

Castle attendait ses invités au Old Haunt et il était un peu nerveux. Puis il vit Beckett arrivait, et se détendit un peu.

« Detective Beckett » sourit-il

« Hi Castle ! » Celle-ci, lui rendit son sourire. « Les autres ne sont pas encore arrivés ? »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre, Ryan et Esposito arrivèrent, accompagnés respectivement par Jenny et Lanie.

« Hey bro' ! » s'exclama Esposito, avant de taper dans la main de Castle.

« Ah vous voilà ! Enfin ! Venez, on va s'installer ! » déclara-t-il, leur montrant leur table, habituelle.

Car maintenant c'était devenu une sorte de rituel, dès qu'il devait célébrer quelque chose, il venait au Old Haunt, et était toujours à la même table, qui pouvaient tous les accueillir.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leur table, il y avait des bouteilles de champagne qui les attendaient.

Beckett, se tournant vers Castle, demanda, tout en s'asseyant, sur la banquette à côté de Lanie :

« Alors qu'est ce que l'on fête, Castle ? »

« Pour l'instant rien, mais si vous acceptez tous ma proposition, il y aura quelque chose à fêter » expliqua-t-il, avec un large sourire, dessiné sur son visage.

« Tu nous as acheté des batmobiles ? » s'exclamèrent Ryan et Esposito. Les trois jeunes femmes rirent en unisson, devant leur excitation.

« Euh… Non. Mais ça peut être aussi cool que des batmobiles, même si ça n'a rien à voir ! » répondit-il, toujours souriant.

« _Come on _Castle ! Parle ! » dit Lanie, impatiente de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ok ! Alors je me suis dis qu'on était en été, donc que vous prendriez surement vos vacances dans pas longtemps, donc si vous êtes partant, on pourrait partir tous ensemble chez moi, dans les Hamptons ! On pourrait même partir demain matin, et y passer une voir deux semaines » finit-il, avec un énorme sourire.

Tous ses invités crièrent de joie ! « Yeah, ça va être cool bro' ! » « Carrément partante ! » « Super idée : le soleil, la plage : ça c'est des vrais vacances ! »

Soudain, Ryan réfléchit un peu et déclara :

« Mais le problème c'est que la capitaine ne voudra jamais, enfin je veux dire qu'on parte en même temps, déjà que Beckett n'est pas là ! » dit-il, en se désignant avec Esposito.

« Héhé, et c'est là que l'incroyable écrivain intervient ! » ajouta Castle, ce qui fit rire Lanie et Jenny, pendant que Beckett levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure, lui demandant si vous pouviez prendre vos vacances. Au début, elle n'était pas très partante, mais je lui ai dit que notre équipe avait besoin de se retrouver un peu, pour revenir plus en forme que jamais ! » dit-il, leur faisant un clin d'œil. « Et puis, je sais que c'est une bonne amie du maire alors j'en ai parlé à lui aussi, pour qu'il lui force un peu la main ! Et doué comme je suis, ça a marché » finit-il, fier de lui.

Les deux jeunes détectives, ainsi que les trois jeunes femmes purent laisser éclater leur joie.

Castle leur expliqua alors, comment s'organiser. Il leur dit de les retrouver devant chez lui, le lendemain matin. Puis ils partiraient ensemble, en voiture, pour arriver là-bas, en début d'après midi.

Ils trinquèrent alors, en l'honneur de Castle et de ces vacances. Beckett n'était pas très emballé au début, après tout, quoi de mieux que des vacances entre amis… et avec Castle…

**Héhé, encore un chapitre un peu court, mais le plus attendu va arriver : le Caskett ! **

**Ok, j'ai changé le personnage du capitaine, mais bon, il fallait bien qu'ils partent en vacances ! :P**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Merci encore ( et toujours ) pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniaux !**

**xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Le lendemain matin, tous, se retrouvèrent devant le loft de Castle. Ils décidèrent d'y aller avec deux voitures, dans l'une se trouveraient Rick, Kate et Lanie, et donc, dans l'autre, Kevin, Javier et Jenny. La voiture de Castle était devant, évidement, suivit de près par celle de Ryan.

« Alors prêtes pour ces vacances, mesdames ? » demanda Castle, excité par ces vacances.

« Totalement _Writer-boy _! Il faut avouer que pour une fois, t'as pas eu une mauvaise idée ! » taquina Lanie, ce qui fit rire Beckett, qui ajouta :

« C'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas souvent » puis elle tourna sa tête pour voir la réaction de l'écrivain.

Il fit alors semblant d'être vexé :

« Oh, mais vous êtes blessantes en plus ! Sachez que nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés, alors si, un jour, vous voulez arriver là-bas, il faudrait, peut être, être plus gentilles, non ? » répliqua-t-il.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, amusées, et répondirent en unisson :

« Hmm… Nah ! » puis elles rirent, et l'écrivain les rejoint quelques secondes plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre voiture, l'esprit était tout aussi détendu :

« Bon alors, tu paries ? Dans combien de temps ? » demanda Esposito, à son partenaire.

Jenny, un peu surprise, demanda de quoi ils parlaient, ce qui fit rire les deux hommes, avant que son fiancé ne réponde :

« En fait, on parie sur Castle et Beckett, dans combien de temps ils se mettront ensemble, tu vois ? »

Jenny, même si elle ne comprenait pas très bien leur raison, hocha la tête, positivement.

« Pour en revenir au pari » reprit-il, en regardant Esposito dans le rétroviseur intérieur « Je dirais, dans deux voir trois jours, pas plus ! »

« Hmmm… moi je pense un peu plus quand même ! Ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus comme ça, en trois jours ? » répliqua le detective.

« Bro' ! Je te rappelle que ça fait trois ans, qu'ils se tournent autour ! » argumenta Ryan, tout en riant.

« Pas faux ! Tu devrais être detective, toi ! » Puis ils rirent ensemble, alors que Jenny, s'était endormie.

Le reste du trajet se fit tout aussi détendu. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'heure de midi, pour manger sur le bord de la route, puis étaient vite repartis, impatients d'arriver.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, garèrent les voitures devant la maison, et les hommes déchargèrent les bagages. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'immense salon. Il y avait un énorme canapé, qui se trouvait en face d'un large écran plat, qui était branché à des consoles de jeux vidéo, ce que remarquèrent immédiatement les deux jeunes detectives. Il y avait aussi une grande table, assez grande pour qu'il puisse tous manger ensemble. Enfin, au fond, se trouvait la cuisine, ouverte sur le salon.

« Wahou… pas mal du tout ! » souffla Beckett.

« Wow… c'est la taille de mon appartement ça ! » plaisanta Esposito, ce qui fit rire tous les autres.

« Bon, je vous fais visiter, et on en profite pour attribuer les chambres ? » intervint Castle.

Il fit alors le tour du rez-de-chaussée, suivit par tous ses amis. Il y avait une chambre, au rez-de-chaussée, qui fut destinée aux futurs mariés. Puis, ils montèrent ensuite au premier étage, où là, se trouvaient trois chambres. Il y avait une chambre qui avait sa propre salle de bain, et les deux autres devraient partager l'autre salle de bain. Dans l'une irait Lanie et Esposito, avec la salle de bain, et les deux autres chambres seraient donc occupés par Castle et Beckett. La visite dura encore plusieurs minutes, le temps de monter au deuxième étage. Alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans le salon, Castle ajouta :

« Et maintenant le meilleur pour la fin.. » puis il sortit sur la terrasse, suivit par les autres. Là, ils eurent tous le souffle coupé. La vue était magnifique. La mer, était là, devant eux, à moins de 200 m. Il y avait un petit ponton, où était amarré un splendide bateau à moteur. Un peu décalé sur la droite du « jardin », se trouvait cette immense piscine, entourée de plusieurs transats. _Il n'avait pas menti, cette maison est superbe _pensa Beckett, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Puis ils retournèrent dans la maison, et remontèrent tous dans leur chambre, pour se changer, pour aller au bord de la piscine. Mais c'est une fois dans sa chambre, que Kate comprit qu'elle avait oublié sa valise en bas, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse sortir, pour aller la récupérer, Castle frappa à la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Euh, je crois que ça peut vous être utile » dit-il, posant la valise de la jeune femme, sur le grand lit.

« J'allais justement la chercher » rit la jeune femme « Merci »

« Always » répliqua-t-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elle resta, là, debout devant son lit, à se mordiller la lèvre, comme une jeune adolescente, amoureuse. Puis elle reprit ses esprits, et décida qu'elle allait mettre Castle dans tous ces états. Elle sourit à cette pensée. _C'est un joueur, après tout, alors jouons ! _Elle enfila alors, un bikini noir, qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Puis elle prit sa serviette, qu'elle mit sur son épaule avant de descendre. Dans les escaliers, elle croisa Castle, qui lui montait vers sa chambre.

Quand il vit la jeune femme, il s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit. Il déglutit difficilement, alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps de la jeune femme, plein d'envie. Il sentit alors que son jean commençait à être serrer, mais réussit quand même à sortir quelques mots :

« Lanie et Jenny… sont déjà au bord…de la… piscine » il se racla la gorge « elles t'attendent… euh…vous attendent » bafouilla-t-il.

« D'accord, merci Castle » répondit-elle, avant de continuer son chemin, accentuant chaque déhanché. Puis elle sortit dans le jardin, le sourire aux lèvres, voyant l'effet qu'elle avait sur le jeune homme.

Quand elle arriva dehors, elle rejoint les filles, qui étaient déjà sur les transats pour bronzer.

Alors qu'elle continuait son chemin, le jeune homme se retourna et retarda son regard sur ses fesses. Il déglutit de nouveau, avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide, très froide.

_Cette femme va me tuer ! _pensa-t-il, alors qu'il enfila son maillot de bain, pour rejoindre les autres au bord de la piscine.

Quand il sortit, avec Esposito et Ryan, ils virent alors les trois femmes de leurs rêves, allongées, en train de bronzer. Ils se regardèrent, et eurent la même idée en même temps. Ils se tapèrent dans les mains, et se dirigèrent vers elles.

Chacun se positionna, debout à côté du transat, où se trouvait la femme de leur vie. Ils se regardèrent, et se firent un signe de tête, comme signal. Alors chacun porta une jeune femme dans leur bras, comme une princesse, avant de les jeter à l'eau, alors que ces dernières criaient.

« Arh ! Vous allez le regrettez ! » s'écrièrent les trois jeunes femmes, qui se trouvaient à présent dans l'eau.

Les trois hommes explosèrent de rire, avant de plonger à leur tour dans la piscine. Les femmes se regardèrent à leur tour, et se précipitèrent sur Ryan, pour le couler.

Par solidarité masculine, Castle et Esposito vinrent à sa rescousse. Esposito s'occupa de Lanie, et Castle s'approcha de Beckett par derrière, l'entoura par la taille, et la fit basculer dans l'eau. A peine après avoir sorti la tête de l'eau, elle se tourna vers Castle, et s'écria tout en le tapant, gentiment, sur le torse :

« Castle ! Tu vas payer ! » _Wow… Tu ? _pensa le jeune homme, et sourit car ce tutoiement, il en rêvait depuis longtemps.

« Oh mais j'attends de voir ça ! » répondit-il, levant un sourcil, pour la narguer. Alors qu'il se retourna, et lui fit dos, elle se jeta sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Surpris, il faillit tomber, mais pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, pour la soutenir, et donc mieux la maitriser. Ce contact fit frissonner la jeune femme.

« Un petit combat, ça vous tente ? » demanda Castle, à Esposito et Lanie qui étaient dans la même position.

« Préparez vous à perdre ! » répliqua Esposito.

Castle tourna légèrement la tête et croisa le regard de Beckett, et ils se sourirent, avant que Beckett ajouta :

« Dans tes rêves, Esposito ! »

Puis Lanie se détacha d'Esposito, ce qui surprit Castle et Beckett, mais alors qu'Esposito était sous l'eau, elle s'assit sur ses épaules, puis il se releva, la tenant par les tibias.

« Eh ben alors, on a peur ? » provoqua Lanie, alors qu'ils ne bougeaient pas. Castle fit alors la même chose, alla sous l'eau pendant que Beckett s'assit sur ses épaules. Il posa alors ses mains, un peu au dessus des ses genoux, sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Puis il se tourna vers Ryan et Jenny, qui étaient assis sur le bord de la piscine, amusés par le combat :

« Bon, quand on leur aura botté les fesses, on bottera les vôtres ! » rit-il.

Puis il s'avança vers Esposito, et les jeunes femmes commencèrent à se « battre », essayant de faire tomber l'autre. Pendant qu'elles se battaient, les hommes tentaient de garder l'équilibre, et pronostiquer les résultats, chacun pariant sur sa coéquipière.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce fut Lanie qui tomba, et Beckett leva les bras au ciel, victorieuse, alors que Castle narguait Esposito. Puis l'équipe, complice comme jamais, se tapa dans la main.

Ils continuèrent leurs combats encore un petit bout de temps, et à chaque fois, c'était le duo Castle/Beckett qui gagnait, et quand il ne jouait pas, les victoires étaient partagées. Quand ils attendaient pour leur prochain combat, Beckett restait sur les épaules de Castle, et il laissait ses mains sur ses cuisses : ils se sentaient bien. Alors quand à la fin de leur jeu, ils durent se séparer, cela se fit à contre cœur.

Elle sortit de l'eau la première, et attendit que Castle sorte. Une fois sorti, elle s'approcha de lui, puis il se retourna vers elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant qu'un sourire diabolique, se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme :

« Vengeance » murmura-t-elle, avant de poser les deux mains sur son torse, encore mouillé, et de le pousser dans l'eau. Mais pendant qu'il tombait, il avait attrapé les deux poignets de la jeune femme, et l'entraina dans sa chute, avec lui. Sous l'eau, elle était sur lui, collé à son torse. Ils se regardèrent, partageant leur moment, et ne voulaient pas remonter. Mais quand l'oxygène devint nécessaire, ils sortirent la tête de l'eau, et entendirent les rires de leurs amis, qu'ils les regardaient, amusés. Une fois sorti, le jeune homme s'approcha de sa muse, et lui murmura :

« J'ai connu mieux comme vengeance quand même, même si elle était agréable » son souffle chaut la fit frémir, et elle le regarda rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Mr Castle _songea-t-elle. Puis elle rentra à son tour.

La soirée était passée rapidement.

Jenny avait préparé à manger, et ils avaient diné tous ensemble, dehors, sur la balustrade. Après le repas, Castle proposa un jeu de mime, et tout le monde fut d'accord. Les équipes furent classiques filles contre garçons. Ils jouèrent quelques heures, avec de nombreux fous rires, en voyant certaines imitations. Les filles remportèrent la partie, mais les garçons promirent de prendre leur revanche au plus vite. Puis ils allèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Castle et Beckett, dont les chambres étaient l'une à côté de l'autre, furent le chemin ensemble.

« Bonne nuit _Kate _! » déclara Castle, s'avançant vers la jeune femme. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'embrasser. Il s'approcha alors lentement des lèvres de la jeune femme. Cependant il se dit qu'elle ne voulait peut être pas commencé une relation maintenant. Alors, à contre cœur, il dévia vers la droite et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, au plus grand regret de Kate.

« Bonne nuit _Rick _! »

En une journée, ils s'étaient encore rapprochés un peu plus, passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement, et s'appelant par leurs prénoms à présent.

Puis juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre, Castle souffla :

« Au fait …» Elle tourna la tête, et il continua, en bafouillant « Je pense qu'on a déjà du te le dire, mais tu es sublime en bikini… Enfin même sans… euh, je veux dire que… tu es sublime tout court »

Elle sentit la chaleur montait sur ses joues, et elle rougit. Evidement, des dizaines d'hommes lui avaient déjà dit, mais avec Rick, c'était différent… ça avait plus d'importance à ses yeux.

« Merci, c'est gentil » sourit-elle.

« Pas besoin de remercier, je dis ce que je vois... et je le pense, sincèrement. » Il sourit en retour, et elle se mordit la lèvre.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, sans bouger, à se sourire mutuellement, dans la pénombre. Mais Lanie, qui remontait à ce moment là, interrompit ce moment :

« Bonne nuit, vous deux » dit-elle.

« Bonne nuit Lanie » dirent-ils, ensemble, avant de se regarder et de rire.

Lanie sourit, et pensa : _Ils sont toujours aussi mignons quand ils font ça._

Puis ils entrèrent, chacun, dans leurs chambres, le sourire aux lèvres. Ils pensèrent à la journée suivante, qui serait, sans aucun doute, tout aussi divertissante que celle d'aujourd'hui…

**Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Il est plus long déjà ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme ceux qui suivront ! **

**N'oubliez pas, plus j'ai de reviews, plus ça me donne envie de publier vite ! Alors je compte sur vous ! :P**

**En tout cas, encore merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Gros bisous à tous ! xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Le lendemain matin, Kate descendit dans la cuisine, assez tôt, et à sa plus grande surprise, y trouva Castle, qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle sourit en le voyant, et le salua.

« Hi Castle »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne se retourna même pas. Elle répéta alors :

« Hi Castle ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle s'avança alors vers lui, et vit qu'il écoutait de la musique, et à cause de ces écouteurs, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule, et le salua pour la troisième fois ce matin :

« Hi Rick »

Sentant une main sur son épaule, il sursauta, surpris, puis se retourna et trouva sa muse, qui lui souriait. Il enleva alors ses écouteurs.

« Hi Kate » Il lui sourit en retour, avant que la jeune femme ne lui demande :

« Qu'est ce que tu écoutes ? » Il remit un écouteur, et lui tendit l'autre. Elle se positionna alors à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, et écouta les paroles, attentivement…

"_Find me, here in your arms  
>Now I'm wondering where you've always been<br>Blindly, I came to you  
>Knowing you'd breathe new life from within"<em>

Il tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme, la regardant dans les yeux, pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

"_Can't get enough of you_

_I want to be where you are  
>In times of need I just want you to stay<br>I leave a note on your car  
>When I can't find the right words to say"<em>

Puis elle enleva son écouteur, troublée par la chanson. Il rangea alors ses écouteurs dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Jolie chanson » finit-elle par dire, en lui souriant. Il acquiesça, avant de lui demander, tout en mettant les œufs brouillés dans une assiette :

« Tu veux t'occuper des pancakes ? »

« Pourquoi pas, mais je ne les fais pas aussi bien que toi » répliqua-t-elle.

« Pas de problème, je vais te montrer la technique » reprit-il, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se positionna alors derrière elle, son torse collé au dos de la jeune femme. Puis il passa ses bras de chaque côté, prenant chaque des mains de sa muse dans les siennes. Il plaça sa tête, au dessus de l'épaule gauche de la jeune femme, et l'appuya sur celle de la jeune femme. Même si au début, elle trouvait la situation gênante, Kate s'était très vite détendue, se reposant sur le torse du jeune homme, ce qui les fit sourire, tous les deux.

« Sinon, bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il, tout faisant cuire les pancakes.

« Plutôt bien, oui. Et toi ? » répondit-elle, se laissant guider par ses mouvements, comme une marionnette.

« Eh bien, j'ai connu mieux » elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il lui répondit un peu gêné « En fait, j'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait que ma chambre qui avait des murs épais, et j'aurais peut être mieux fait de la laisser à Lanie et Esposito ! » La jeune femme explosa alors de rire « Eh ! C'est pas drôle, c'est carrément… gênant » il fit alors une grimace, qui relança la jeune femme dans un énorme fou rire.

Puis il continua son explication « Alors ce matin en me réveillant, j'ai mis des écouteurs, au cas où ils voulaient recommencer, tu vois » il retourna les pancakes, avant de continuer « Et je me suis dis aussi que les futurs mariés avaient sûrement les mêmes activités matinales »

C'est à ce moment là, que Lanie et Esposito descendirent, tout en s'étirant. Castle recula alors, pour que Beckett ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, et que leurs amis ne posent pas de questions. Ils manquèrent alors tout les deux, immédiatement la chaleur de l'autre.

« Regarde qui arrive, Castle » dit Beckett, amusée.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, avant, de se retourner vers le couple qui s'avançaient, et de partir dans un énorme fou rire.

Lanie et Esposito s'interrogeaient du regard, pendant que Ryan et Jenny faisaient leur apparition :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Ryan, à peine éveillé.

Castle et Beckett se regardèrent à nouveau, toujours en train de rigoler. Ils avaient les larmes aux yeux, tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus.

Castle réussit tout de même à dire quelques mots, avant de se remettre à rire :

« Bien dormi Lanie ? Enfin si on peut appeler ça dormir ! »

Lanie, se retourna alors vers Esposito, qui commençait à rire, car il avait compris ce qu'insinuer son ami. Ryan et Jenny se mirent à rire, eux aussi, alors que Lanie rougit, se sentant seule au monde.

Kate, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, s'approcha de son amie, et lui murmura :

« Allez Lanie, t'as raison, faut profiter ! Mais n'oublies pas, je veux les détails » ! » elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'aller s'asseoir. Cette remarque amusa la jeune légiste, car c'est elle qui demandait toujours à Kate, des détails sur ses nuits, un peu chaudes.

Ils se placèrent alors tous autour de la table, pendant que Castle apportait les assiettes. Ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire de leur journée, quand l'écrivain proposa :

« Pourquoi on irait pas à cette « fête foraine » ? » dit-il, tout en montrant une photo sur son portable « C'est à, même pas, 10 minutes à pieds, en passant par la plage. Et il y a même des montagnes russes qui valent le détour, croyez-moi ! » finit-il.

Ils acceptèrent, et partirent se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils partirent en direction de leur destination. Quand ils furent arrivés, Castle proposa directement :

« Bon on commence par cette montagne russes ? » dit-il, tout en désignant la grande montagne russe qui se situait devant eux.

C'était une attraction, qui comprenait de nombreux virages, ainsi que quelques descentes assez pentues. Le style de l'attraction faisait penser, un peu, à une descende en bobsleigh. Il y avait 6 wagons accrochés, et chaque wagon pouvait accueillir deux personnes. Une se calait contre le dossier, et l'autre se plaçait entre les jambes du premier, et donc, son dossier était, en fait, le torse de l'autre.

Ils firent la queue environ trente minutes, ce qui fut rapide pour une attraction comme celle là. Les binômes s'étaient faits naturellement : Castle/Beckett, Ryan/Jenny et enfin Esposito/Lanie.

Castle et Beckett montèrent dans le tout premier wagon. Quand Castle fut installé, Beckett se plaça devant lui, et s'appuya contre lui, reposant sa tête contre son torse. Ils placèrent leurs mains sur la barre de sécurité qui les attachaient. Les deux couples se situaient dans les wagons suivants. Ils étaient installés de la même manière, sauf que les bras des hommes entouraient la taille de leur petite amie, les collant encore un peu plus contre eux.

Les wagons commencèrent alors à avancer, et à monter. En effet, l'attraction commençait par une grande montée, pour une descente pentue. Une fois arrivés au « sommet », ils pouvaient voir le paysage, qui était magnifique. Cependant les wagons s'arrêtèrent en haut. Beckett commença alors à se crisper, alors que Castle se retournait légèrement, pour voir leurs amis.

« Ah ah ! Le coup de la panne dans une attraction, on ne me l'avait jamais faite ! » plaisanta le jeune homme. Les deux autres couples rigolèrent, même s'ils n'étaient pas très rassurés en voyant le vide, car l'attraction était assez haute.

Puis Castle se reposa à nouveau sur son dossier, et sentit que la jeune femme qui était sur lui, était tendue. Il passa alors ses bras autour de sa taille, la tira un peu plus vers elle, et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Ça va aller Kate, on craint rien. Ça va bientôt redémarrer. » Sa voix était très calme, posé, ce qui, avec son câlin, apaisa la jeune detective. Elle ferma les yeux, et savoura ce moment, alors qu'il continuait de lui murmurait des choses rassurantes à l'oreille, et de lui faire quelques baisers dans les cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'attraction redémarra. Ils crièrent tous lors des descentes, levant les bras en l'air. Quand l'attraction fut finie, ils descendirent des wagons et avaient tous le sourire aux lèvres.

« Cette attraction est géniale » s'exclama Esposito, tapotant légèrement l'épaule de Castle.

« Je te l'avais dit ! Mais on n'a pas vu les photos encore ! »

Ils avancèrent, suivant l'écrivain, et arrivèrent devant des écrans, où se trouvaient les photos de chaque wagon, lors d'une des descentes.

Voyant leurs visages, la bouche grande ouverte, à crier, ils explosèrent de rire.

Ils continuèrent alors leur journée, toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils firent d'autres attractions, qui, cette fois, ne tombaient pas en panne ! Ils firent aussi, un tour aux auto-tamponneuses, comme des enfants. Ils mangèrent des bonbons, de la barbe à papa.

A un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent à un stand de glaces, et chacun commanda ce qui lui plaisait. Castle, qui avait prit une glace classique à la vanille, eut la mauvaise idée de se mettre à côté de Beckett.

En effet, cette dernière, qui voulait toujours se venger de l'épisode de la piscine, saisit sa chance. Elle mit la tête de Castle dans sa glace. En se redressant, sa bouche, ainsi que son nez, étaient recouverts de vanille. En le voyant, les jeunes femmes rirent, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par Esposito et Ryan, qui ne voulaient pas rire au départ, mais qui n'avaient pu s'en empêcher.

Kate s'avança alors vers l'écrivain, passa son doigt sur les lèvres vanillées de ce dernier, et porta son doigt à la bouche, goûtant la glace.

« Bon choix _Ricky_, ta glace était très bonne ! » dit-elle, avant de se retourner et de rejoindre Lanie, toujours morte de rire.

_Oh, vous voulez jouer detective ? On va jouer ! _pensa le jeune homme, qui essuyait dans une serviette.

La journée passa rapidement, et alors que le soleil était sur le point de se coucher, ils décidèrent de rentrer.

Alors qu'ils marchaient sur la plage, et qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison, les trois jeunes hommes devant, Rick eut une idée. Il se retourna, un petit sourire en coin, et se positionna devant Kate. Elle s'arrêta alors de parler à Lanie, et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit alors qu'il avait une idée en tête, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il l'avait prit, et porté sur son épaule, tenant ses jambes, pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il se dirigea alors vers la mer, pendant qu'elle se débattait, et lui tapait dans le dos :

« Castle ! Lâche-moi ! .suite ! »

Puis il la jeta à l'eau. Quand elle refit surface, elle le vit, tout content de sa vengeance. Il décida alors que le moment était venu de… courir ! Il entama sa course, et la jeune femme, les vêtements totalement trempés, se lança à sa poursuite :

« Castle, si je t'attrape… »

Les deux autres couples, qui marchaient tranquillement en direction de la maison, étaient amusés par cette course poursuite.

Castle, lui, continuait sa course, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir la jeune femme, qui lui courait après. Il arriva enfin dans la maison, et s'arrêta devant la porte, entra et la referma tranquillement. Il vit, à travers la fenêtre, la jeune femme arrivée.

« Au fait, je t'ai pas dit, mais tu ne peux pas rentrée tant que tu dégoulines comme ça ! Désolé ! » déclara l'écrivain, amusée.

_Ah oui ? _songea la jeune femme, _dans ce cas … _Puis elle retira son t-shirt mouillé, sous les yeux, étonnés mais envieux de l'écrivain. Puis elle commença à enlever son pantalon, ce qui fut terrible pour l'écrivain. Sachant qu'elle allait rentrer, et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne reste pas là, s'il ne voulait pas avoir une attaque, il se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre.

Puis, une fois en sous vêtements, la jeune femme rentra, et se dépêcha elle aussi de monter. Elle arriva dans sa chambre, prit quelques vêtements de rechange, et alla dans la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment là, qu'elle entendit les couples arrivés.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans frapper, pensant qu'il n'y avait personne. Mais elle tomba sur l'écrivain, en boxer, qui allait prendre une douche. Surprise, elle fit tomber ses vêtements au sol, et l'écrivain se retourna, un large sourire, dessiné sur son visage.

« Eh bien, detective, ça vous choque de voir un beau jeune homme devant vous, en boxer ? » fit-il, levant un sourcil taquin, pendant qu'il ramassait les vêtements de la jeune femme.

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un instant, ses yeux parcourant le corps de l'écrivain. Ce n'était peut être pas un mannequin, mais il avait un corps assez musclé, qui donnait très envie. Même si elle l'avait vu, la veille à la piscine, elle ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

Puis l'écrivain se racla la gorge, lui tendant ces vêtements, ce qui tira la jeune femme, de ses pensées, pas très innocentes.

« Euh…désolée…je pensais que… Merci » bafouilla-t-elle, avant de prendre ses vêtements et de sortir de la salle de bain. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, se jeta sur son lit, et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, pour étouffer ces rires.

_Une vraie gamine ! J'arrive même plus à parler quand je le vois, torse nu ! _pensa-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

**Voilà le chapitre 6, avec encore un peu plus de Caskett, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**La chanson qu'ils écoutent, s'intitule « **_**Find me » **_**de ****Boyce Avenue****, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas !**

**Pour répondre à une review de Sarah d'Emeraude : ne t'inquiètes pas le M va arriver, mais pas maintenant, ça serait trop simple )**

**Sinon merci à tous, encore, pour vos reviews ! **

**So enjoy this chapter ! )**

**And don't forget : reviews ? I like it !**

**(P.S : la rentrée approche : aie aie aie ! Alors j'essaye de publier mes chapitres assez vite maintenant, car quand j'aurais repris, ça sera plus difficile ! Mais bon plus les jours passent, et plus la saison 4 de Castle approche ! :DD )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

La journée suivante fut plus reposante. Le matin, ils étaient restés à la maison : les garçons jouaient à la console, pendant qu'elles bronzaient, discutant du mariage de Jenny. Pour le repas de midi, Castle fit un barbecue, aidé par ses deux compères, Ryan et Esposito. Ils mangèrent, sur la terrasse, l'ambiance, toujours aussi détendue. Après avoir débarrassé, l'écrivain proposa à ses amis d'aller sur une petite île, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de la côte. Tous réjouis par cette après midi en mer, et se mirent tous en maillot de bain, avant d'embarquer.

Rick se mit alors au commandant, et démarra en douceur, pour que les autres s'habituent. Alors que Jenny et Ryan étaient sur la banquette, à l'arrière du bateau, Lanie et Kate étaient assises à l'avant, au bord, les pieds au dessus de l'eau. Esposito était au côté de Castle, qui lui expliquait comment conduire un bateau à moteur. Cependant, l'écrivain ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler sa muse, qui se trouvait devant lui.

Un moment, Esposito s'excusa auprès de l'auteur, et alla s'asseoir derrière Lanie, et la prit dans ses bras. Beckett, qui était en train de parler à cette dernière, les regarda, attendrie, et ajouta :

« Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais vous êtes terriblement mignon ensemble ! » sourit-elle

« Ouais ! Comme toi et Castle ! » plaisanta Esposito. Kate, surprise par cette déclaration, ne dit rien, et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Castle, qui, amusé, souriait. Elle sentit alors ses joues devenir rouges, et s'empressa de répondre.

« Je te rappelle qu'on est pas ensemble, Esposito, alors tu ne peux pas comparer ! » Lanie rit, voyant son amie embarrassée. Puis on entendit, du fond du bateau, la voix de Ryan :

« Enfin, c'est plus qu'une question de temps ! » Cette remarque fit rire tous les occupants du bateau, y comprit Castle qui espérait que ces paroles étaient vraies, excepté Beckett, qui ne décida de ne pas relever.

Soudain, le bateau s'arrêta, en plein milieu de la mer. Tout le monde se tourna alors, paniqués, vers Castle, qui rit en voyant leur tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on n'est pas tombé en panne ! » il rit de plus en plus fort « Vous auriez du voir vos têtes ! » Le rire de l'écrivain, sembla être communicatif, puisqu'ils se mirent à rire, eux aussi. Castle sortit alors une grande bouée gonflable. Il la gonfla, l'attacha avec une longue corde au bateau, et la jeta à l'eau, derrière le bateau. Les autres le regardaient faire, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« Bon, Kevin, Javier et Jenny, asseyez vous là dedans » dit-il, désignant la bouée. Ils s'exécutèrent, pas très rassurés. « Et accrochez vous bien aux petites poignées noires » conseilla l'écrivain.

Il retourna alors vers le tableau de bord, où attendaient Lanie et Kate, et redémarra le bateau.

Il alla, doucement au début, vérifiant que le bateau tractait bien la bouée. Puis il accéléra. Avec la vitesse, et les vagues, la bouée ricochait sur l'eau. Cela amusa les trois jeunes adultes, puisqu'ils riaient, criaient pour qu'il aille plus vite. Lanie et Kate, qui les surveillaient au cas où ils tomberaient, étaient impatientes de le faire.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Castle décida que c'était le tour des filles, et en tournant rapidement à droite, fit tombé les trois occupants de la bouée. Il s'approcha alors, les récupéra, et dit aux filles de s'installer. Esposito, Ryan et Jenny, continuaient de rire.

« Bro' ! C'était énorme ! » s'exclama Esposito, tapant dans la main de l'écrivain.

« Ah ouais, carrément génial ! » ajouta Ryan.

Mais alors qu'il allait démarrer le bateau de nouveau, Jenny l'arrêta :

« Mais, tu veux pas le faire ? »

« Si, mais il n'y a personne pour conduire ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » sourit l'écrivain, tout de même déçu.

« Mais si vas-y Castle ! Jenny a son permis bateau, elle peut conduire ! » intervint Ryan.

Castle regarda Jenny, qui hocha la tête, confirmant les paroles de son fiancé. Il sourit, et monta dans la bouée, se plaçant entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Bien entouré Castle, hein ? » déclara Lanie, alors qu'il s'accrochait aux poignets, qui se trouvaient, légèrement, sous ses cuisses.

« Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux » sourit l'écrivain, se tournant vers Lanie, puis vers Kate. « Je vous conseille de vous accrocher à mes bras, si vous ne voulez pas tombées » ajouta l'écrivain, alors que le bateau commençait à avancer doucement.

Les jeunes femmes se jetèrent un coup d'œil, et suivirent ses conseils, passant chacune, leurs bras autour de ceux de l'écrivain.

Puis le bateau accéléra de plus en plus, les secouant davantage. Ils s'amusaient, rigolaient, criaient : ils profitaient de leurs vacances au maximum ! Puis,d'un coup, la bouée se retourna, et les firent tombés.

Une fois remontés sur le bateau, Castle s'allongea à côté d'Esposito et Ryan, qui bronzaient à l'arrière du bateau. Lanie et Kate rejoignirent Jenny, qui dirigeait le bateau vers leur destination initiale. Pendant le trajet qui durait quelques minutes, elles décidèrent de mettre en place leur vengeance, puis ils arrivèrent sur l'ile. Jenny fit descendre l'ancre, pour amarrer le bateau. Puis les trois jeunes femmes, prirent un seau chaque, et le remplirent avec de l'eau de mer.

Pendant le trajet, les gars s'étaient assoupis, mais furent réveillés très rapidement par un seau d'eau, assez froid. Ils se redressèrent tous d'un coup, et trouvèrent les trois jeunes femmes, devant eux, qui rigolaient. Puis ils se levaient, et les filles partirent en courant sur l'ile, chaque dans une direction différente. Ils se mirent alors, à leur courir après.

Ryan courut quelques secondes avant de rattraper Jenny. Il l'attrapa gentiment par la taille, et l'embrassa tendrement.

Esposito, quand à lui, courait dans l'eau, puisque Lanie avait décidé de courir dans l'eau, peu profonde. Quand il l'a rattrapa, il la blottit doucement contre lui, et l'embrassa, avec passion.

Castle, lui, n'avait pas la « proie » la plus facile. Ils se retrouvaient de l'autre côté de la petite île, toujours sur la plage, tellement ils avaient courus. Beckett, qui se retournait de temps en temps pour le surveiller, trébucha et tomba sur le sable. Elle roula, et termina sur le dos, mais avant même qu'elle ne puisse se relever, l'écrivain était là.

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, prit les poignets de la jeune femme, qu'il plaça au dessus de la tête de cette dernière, et lui captura ses jambes, avec les siennes : elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, l'écrivain souriait, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles. Ils se regardaient toujours droits dans les yeux, et leur attirance était encore plus intense. Puis l'écrivain contempla son visage : ses yeux, dans lesquelles il pouvait rester plonger toute sa vie, mais surtout sa bouche, sur laquelle il s'attarda. La jeune femme, voyant qu'il la regardait avec passion, se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme à son habitude. Ce petit geste faisait craquer l'écrivain, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle le fit, voulant jouer avec lui. En la voyant se mordillant la lèvre, l'écrivain sentit son pouls s'accélérait, il n'avait qu'une envie : elle. Il voulait l'embrasser, la sentir, la toucher : il avait envie d'elle. Il s'approcha alors, lentement, vers le visage de la jeune femme, toujours les yeux fixés sur ses lèvres. Alors que sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la sienne, il la regarda, à nouveau, dans les yeux. Puis il ferma les yeux, tout en se rapprochant de ses lèvres, et repensa aux paroles de Ryan : _c'est plus qu'une question de temps !_

Alors qu'elle voyait les lèvres de l'écrivain se rapprochait doucement des siennes, elle n'avait qu'une envie : avoir ses mains libres, pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes ! Et alors que les lèvres de l'écrivain allaient se déposer sur les siennes, la jeune detective entendit, au loin une voix familière : Lanie.

« Kate ? Castle ?»

L'écrivain se redressa alors, frustré, pour regarder autour de lui. Il vit alors au loin une silhouette, qui ne pouvait pas les voir d'ici.

Alors qu'il s'était redressé, il avait desserré sa prise, et la jeune femme pouvait à nouveau bouger. Elle aussi était frustrée, mais n'oubliant pas qu'elle voulait jouer, elle profita de la déconcentration de l'écrivain pour se libérer. Elle le bascula alors sur le dos, et pu partir en courant, en direction de leurs amis.

_Lanie, je vais tout de même te tuer ! _ songea-t-elle, alors qu'elle courait sans se retourner. Elle repensa alors à ce qui avait failli se passer, et elle sourit, heureuse.

Castle, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé, était resté allongé sur le dos, quelques minutes. Il avait failli l'embrasser, mais comme d'habitude, quelqu'un avait gâché leur moment. C'était rageant. Cette femme le rendait dingue : il était obsédait par elle. Chaque nuit, chaque jour, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde, il pensait à elle. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne rêvait plus que d'elle, de ses bras, de ses yeux, de sa bouche…

Et avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était sur qu'elle voulait aussi de lui. Même si elle venait de partir en courant, il savait qu'elle aussi voulait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps _se répéta-t-il, tout en souriant.

**Désolé ! C'est un tout petit chapitre, mais je voulais poster un chapitre, pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop ! Alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

**Encore, et toujours merci pour vos reviews !**

**Reviews = **

**Bisous à tous **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Lorsque le soleil se leva ce matin là, Richard Castle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : être dans les bras de son âme sœur. Il se dit qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ferait bouger les choses dans son sens, car il ne pouvait plus attendre. La voir devant lui, sans pouvoir la toucher, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser… c'était insoutenable !

Il se leva alors, prit une douche, pour calmer ses envies, et descendit, pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Mais quand il fut au pied de l'escalier, il fut surpris de voir Lanie et Beckett qui préparaient déjà le petit déjeuner. Il les observa : elles discutaient, et rigolaient. Quand il vit celle qui fait battre son cœur sourire, il sourit à son tour. Puis il s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes, qui n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence, et qui continuait de discuter.

« Bonjour, bonjour » déclara-t-il, passant ses bras autour des deux épaules des jeunes femmes, et sentant la délicieuse odeur des gaufres, qui cuisaient.

« Hey, Castle » répondit Lanie.

« Hey _Writer-Boy_ ! » répliqua Beckett, qui tapa gentiment sur la main de l'écrivain, qui essayait de piquer dans le plat.

« Oh voyons Kate, je t'en prie, t'as pas compris qu'après tout ce temps, c'est _Writer-Man _! » riposta-t-il, tout en enlevant ses bras autour des épaules des jeunes femmes. Puis il alla mettre le couvert, pour tout le monde.

Alors que Lanie continuait de faire des gaufres, Kate alla rejoindre et aider Castle. Puis passant derrière lui, elle se pencha vers lui, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Encore faudrait-il le prouver » murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud, dans le cou de l'écrivain.

Cette dernière réplique l'avait paralysé : il ne bougeait plus. Il respirait et déglutit difficilement. Elle voulait définitivement jouer. Puis il fit tomber une assiette, qui se brisa sur le sol, et qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Il vit alors la jeune femme, qui repartait en direction de la cuisine, rigolant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Bro', ça va ? T'es tout pâle » demanda Esposito, qui fit son apparition dans le salon. Castle pu alors entendre le rire des deux jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine, répétant _ « Ça va Castle ? T'es tout blanc ! »_

« Ouais, ouais, ça va, juste une assiette qui m'a glissé des mains ! » répondit-il, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Puis le jeune detective alla dire bonjour aux filles, et faire un câlin à sa chérie. C'est à ce moment là que Castle, qui était toujours resté planté là, vit Kate arriver, avec une brosse pour ramasser les morceaux d'assiette. Il tendit alors son bras, pour récupérer la brosse et ramasser ses bêtises, mais cette dernière ne fut pas de cet avis. Elle se plaça juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres, et lui murmura, tout en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Laisse faire les grandes personnes, _Writer-Boy_ ! » Puis elle se tourna, lui faisant dos, et se pencha, sans plier les jambes. L'écrivain eut alors une vue très plaisante, ce qui le fit déglutir difficilement de nouveau. Elle reculait légèrement, toujours penchée, et se déhanchait légèrement. Quand elle fut collé à la partie intime de l'écrivain, elle s'arrêta et rit. Elle se redressa, lui donnant un léger coup de fesses. Elle tourna alors très légèrement la tête.

« Eh bien, je ne savais pas qu'une femme, qui ramassait une assiette cassée, te faisait cet effet là » chuchota-t-elle, baissant les yeux, pour désigner la bosse de son jean.

Il partit alors, rapidement, dans la salle de bain, prendre à nouveau une douche froide… ça devenait une habitude cette semaine… Au moins trois douches froides, voir glacées par jour !

**XXXXXX**

Lors du repas de midi, Castle avait proposé de passer une nuit à la belle étoile. Il proposa de partir en mer, et rejoindre la même île que la veille, pour passer l'après midi là-bas, ainsi que la nuit. Ils furent tous emballés par cette idée, et chacun alla prendre quelques affaires. Castle en profita pour aller mettre dans un panier, le repas du soir, puis une fois fait, il le déposa dans le bateau. Puis, quand tout le monde fut prêt, ils mirent le cap sur l'ile.

Alors que tout le monde était assoupi à l'arrière du bateau, sauf Castle, qui conduisait, Kate se leva et vint tenir compagnie à l'écrivain.

« Hi » dit-elle, avant de s'asseoir sur le siège voisin. Il tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme, et lui sourit.

« Hi ! Prête pour une nuit à la belle étoile ? » demanda-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant.

« Hmm…je pense que oui ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de crabes ! » il la regarda, l'air interrogatif « Je déteste les crabes ! C'est stupide, mais je déteste ça, c'est….ahhhh ! » fit-elle, grimaçant, ce qui fit rire l'écrivain.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils, et lui donna une petite frappe sur l'épaule « C'est pas drôle ! »

« Désolé, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi, tu es peur de ces petites bêtes ! Surtout toi quoi, Katherine Beckett, THE detective ! » répliqua-t-il, entre deux fous rires.

Faussement vexée, elle tourna les talons, et repartit en direction des deux couples, allongés à l'arrière du bateau. Mais, Rick lui attrapa le poignet, la forçant à se retourner. Il esquissa un petit sourire, avec de chuchoter « Désolé ». Elle se rassit alors à côté de lui, puis ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques secondes, avant que Castle ne fasse une proposition intéressante.

« Tu veux conduire un peu ? »

Elle hocha la tête positivement, et se leva pour aller s'asseoir à sa place. A sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier ne se leva pas, et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sans une hésitation, elle prit place sur ses genoux, et plaça ces mains sur le gouvernail. Les mains de l'écrivain étaient sur les cuisses de la jeune femme, mais ne bougeaient pas. Il lui indiquait les différentes choses à faire, quand il fallait tourner, ralentir… Et plus il parlait, plus elle se détendait, et se reposait davantage sur son torse, alors que les mains de l'écrivain, commençaient à caresser légèrement les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle frissonnait sous ses caresses, qui étaient très douces, et lentes : elle aimait la sensation de ces doigts sur sa peau.

Et de temps en temps, il lui déposait un baiser sur son épaule, la faisant sourire de plus belle. Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt arrivés, il déposa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, en dessous de son débardeur, et la caressait à nouveau. Elle se crispa légèrement sous le toucher du jeune homme. Il décida alors de retirer sa main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'enlever de son t-shirt, elle déposa sa main sur la sienne, mais par-dessus le t-shirt, pour lui dire de ne pas bouger. Il sourit alors, déposant cette fois, une baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, qui savourait chaque seconde.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils atteignirent l'ile plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. Il retira alors ses mains, permettant à la jeune femme de se lever. Elle manqua tout de suite, son toucher, sa chaleur… lui… Puis pendant qu'il larguait l'ancre, elle alla réveiller sa meilleure amie, et le reste du groupe, qui s'étaient endormis.

Ils descendirent alors du bateau, avec leurs affaires, et s'installèrent sur la plage. Castle déposa une couverture, plaçant la glacière, avec les boissons fraiches, pendant que les autres, se mettaient en maillot de bain, pour aller se baigner.

Ryan et Esposito firent une course, pour savoir qui rentreraient dans l'eau, comme des enfants. Les trois jeunes femmes, amusées, les suivirent, prenant leur temps. Castle, lui, suivait les femmes de près, ou plutôt suivait **sa** femme de près, admirant chaque partie de son corps…

Quand ils firent tous dans l'eau, ils entamèrent une petite partie de volley-ball, avec le ballon qu'Esposito avait prit. Ils firent toujours les mêmes équipes, hommes contre femmes.

Après plusieurs plongeons, après avoir bu la tasse de nombreuses fois, les femmes finirent perdantes, pour le plus grand bonheur de ces hommes. Puis, Jenny était sortie de l'eau, allant se reposer sur la couverture, qui se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Les hommes restèrent dans l'eau, essayant de couler les deux dernières jeunes femmes. Se défendant corps et âme, les jeunes femmes arrivèrent même à couler Ryan, en retour. Le jeune homme décida alors d'aller rejoindre sa fiancée, alors qu'Esposito sortit aussi, car il devait appeler sa sœur, pour son anniversaire.

Alors que Rick, Kate et Lanie étaient sur le point de sortir, Lanie en tête, suivit de Castle et Beckett qui discutaient côte à côte, un crabe passa juste devant la jeune detective.

Cette dernière cria, et s'agrippa au jeune homme, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et ses bras autour de son cou, pour se tenir. Il posa alors une main sur le haut de cuisse de la jeune femme, et l'autre sur ses fesses, surpris. Elle suivait la bête des yeux, voulant savoir quand elle serait partie. Une fois partie, elle tourna la tête, et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'écrivain. Ils se regardèrent, et partagèrent le même moment qu'hier, sur la plage, avec une même intensité. Il regarda ses lèvres, comme la veille, avec la même envie.

Cependant la jeune femme, se rappelant que sa meilleure amie était juste à côté, se détacha du jeune homme, et reprit ses appuis sur le sable.

« Oh _come on_ ! Vous attendez quoi là ? » demanda Lanie, frustrée, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de cette échange.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, mais ne répondirent pas. Ils avancèrent alors, Kate prenant la tête, alors que Castle rejoignit Lanie, avant de lui chuchoter :

« Le bon moment… »

**XXXXXX**

La nuit était tombée, et ils avaient diné depuis un petit moment maintenant. Ryan et Castle eurent l'idée d'allumer un feu, sur la plage. Les filles placèrent alors les trois couvertures autour du cercle de pierres, mis en place pour le feu. Les trois hommes partirent, dans la petite forêt qui se trouvait sur l'ile, chercher du bois.

Quand ils revinrent, les bras pleins de bois, ils furent surpris de voir que deux jeunes hommes, étaient sur leurs couvertures, à parler avec leurs femmes. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant _C'est quoi ça ?_ puis ils avancèrent vers ces deux inconnus.

« Ah les gars vous voilà » déclara Beckett, un immense sourire sur son visage « Voici Nathan, et Jon ! Ils ont eu la même idée que nous, et sont arrivés sur l'ile pour y passer la nuit. »

« On s'est dit qu'ils pourraient rester avec nous ! Plus on est fous, plus on rit » plaisanta Jenny.

Ils hochèrent la tête, même s'ils n'étaient pas très emballés par cette idée. Mais c'est Castle qui fut le plus agacé, quand il vit que les deux jeunes hommes étaient de chaque côté de Beckett. Il prépara alors le feu, tout en observant ces deux inconnus, qui faisaient rire la jeune femme.

Une fois le feu allumé, il s'assit sur le sable, ayant dans son champ de vision, sa muse, et les deux _guignols_. Puis ils discutèrent tous ensemble, demandant à Nathan et John, ce qu'ils faisaient ici, et dans la vie.

« On est mannequin, en fait, et on est ici pour une séance photo… » déclara Jon, alors que Castle étouffa un rire. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, alors qu'il essayait de cacher son amusement. _Mannequin ? Avec vos têtes ? Eh ben dis donc, ils sont gentils… _

« On est mannequin de sous vêtements » précisa Nathan, ce qui fit arrêta Castel, de rire. L'écrivain, vit alors sa muse, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle était intéressée…

Quand la jeune femme entendit leur métier, elle sourit. Elle pensa qu'avec eux, elle pourrait jouer encore plus avec son écrivain.

« Un petit défilé pour nous ? » demanda la jeune femme, leur faisant un clin d'œil. Elle vit alors la réaction de Castle, qui l'amusa. Il s'était allongé, se passant les mains sur son visage, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il resta dans cette position, alors que les jeunes hommes répondirent :

« Pas maintenant, mais si ça t'intéresse, je te donne mon numéro » répondit Nathan, en grand séducteur, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme.

Puis Castle se leva, lentement, et parti faire un tour. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. D'accord, c'était un jeu de séduction, mais il n'aimait pas ça, il était jaloux… Kate le vit partir, et ça lui fit un peu mal au cœur de se dire qu'il souffrait par ce petit jeu. Mais elle ne bougea pas, ce disant qu'il voulait être seul.

Il s'assit face à la mer, se trouvant à quelques dizaines de mètres du groupe. Il resta là quelques secondes à regarder la mer, la tête vide. Puis au bout d'un moment, des questions traversaient son esprit. _D'où ils sortent, en fait ? Ils n'ont pas l'air net ! Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle fait ça ? Elle veut jouer ? Ou je me suis trompée, et elle ne ressent rien pour moi ? _Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux, désemparé, il était perdu… Puis il fut sorti de ses pensées, sentant une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête, et vit Lanie, qui lui souriait. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, regardant elle aussi, la mer.

« Tu n'aimes pas son petit jeu, hein ? »

« Hmm… Je t'avouerai que je suis un peu perdu avec elle, en ce moment… » soupira-t-il « Parfois, je me dis qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi, et parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en fout, comme quand elle drague ces deux abrutis là bas ! »

Puis il entendit Lanie rire. Il tourna alors la tête vers la jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction.

« Ok, _Writer-boy, _écoute moi bien, car je ne le répéterai pas. Kate éprouve les mêmes sentiments, que tu éprouves envers elle, j'en suis certaine ! Ce qu'elle fait là, avec ces deux beaux gosses, c'est un jeu. Elle veut te rendre jaloux, et faut croire qu'elle a réussi ! » Elle sourit, comme l'écrivain. « Je pense qu'elle se pose les mêmes questions que toi, et en voyant que ça te gêne, elle doit avoir les idées plus claires. Alors, arrête de te poser des questions, dis lui ce que tu ressens, au bon moment bien sur » termina-t-elle, faisant un clin d'œil aux paroles de l'écrivain.

Il acquiesça alors, se levant, et tendit une main à la jeune légiste, pour l'aider à se relever. Quand ils revinrent vers le groupe, ils entendirent Jon jouait un morceau à la guitare.

« Oh, j'adore cette chanson ! » déclara l'écrivain, tout en s'asseyant. « Tu sais la jouer depuis le début ? »

Puis le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement, et commença à jouer le morceau depuis le début. Puis, tout le monde, fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un chanter, qui chantait bien d'ailleurs. Ils retournèrent tous vers Castle, qui fixait droit dans les yeux, sa muse…

_I won't talk  
>I won't breathe<br>I won't move till you finally see  
>That you belong with me<em>

_You might think I don't look  
>But deep inside<br>In the corner of my mind  
>I'm attached to you<br>Mmmmm…_

_I'm weak  
>It's true<br>Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
>Do you want me too?<br>Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

_I've waited all my life  
>To cross this line<br>To the only thing that's true  
>So I will not hide<br>It's time to try  
>Anything to be with you<br>All my life I've waited  
>This is true<br>_

Beckett l'écoutait attentivement. Cette chanson était comme une déclaration, et elle en avait les larmes aux yeux…Elle l'écoutait chanter, il chantait avec son coeur.

_You don't know what you do  
>Everytime you walk into the room<br>I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak  
>It's true<br>I'm just scared to know the ending  
>Do you see me too?<br>Do you even know you met me?_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
>To the only thing that's true<br>So I will not hide  
>It's time to try<br>Anything to be with you  
>All my life I've waited<br>This is true_

_I know when I go, I'll be on my way to you  
>The way that's true<em>

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
>To the only thing that's true<br>So I will not hide  
>It's time to try anything to be with you<br>All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

Quand il finit de chanter, il ne brisa pas le contact visuel qu'il avait avec la jeune femme. En lui chantant cette chanson, il avait mis les choses au clair : il voulait être avec elle. Puis il entendit ces amis applaudirent, ainsi que les deux jeunes hommes qui étaient avec eux.

« Wow bro', je savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien » déclara Esposito, surpris par sa voix.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que tu chantes bien, mec ! » enchérit Jon.

L'écrivain sourit à ces remarques, et brisa le contact visuel qu'il avait avec la jeune femme, pour leur répondre.

« Merci les gars ! Bon c'est pas tout, mais je suis un peu fatigué, alors je vais me coucher »

Il se leva, parti prendre une couverture sur le bateau, et la déposa entre la couverture de Lanie et Esposito, et celle de Jenny et Ryan. Il s'allongea alors, plaçant ces bras en dessous de sa tête, pour admirer les étoiles.

Kate, elle, s'était allongée, entourée des deux jeunes mannequins. Elle avait été ému par sa chanson, et n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Puis elle se redressa, et regarda autour d'elle, pour savoir où se trouvait l'écrivain. Quand elle le trouva, elle remarqua qu'il regardait les étoiles, et ne dormait pas. Puis elle sourit, se leva, et se plaça, sur la couverture de l'écrivain, très proche de lui.

Quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'allongeait à coté de lui, il tourna la tête, et vit sa muse, qui le regardait. Il lui sourit, et tourna la tête pour admirer les étoiles à nouveau. Elle en profita alors, pour se rapprocher de lui, et déposait sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'écrivain. Il passa son bras autour de la jeune femme, et la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Sa main était restée sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, et il lui faisait de légères caresses.

Elle passa alors son bras autour de la taille de l'écrivain, et ses jambes s'entremêlaient avec celles du jeune homme. Il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ils restaient là, plusieurs instants sans parler, profitant de ce moment. Puis elle brisa ce silence, lui chuchotant :

« Au fait, très belle chanson… enfin, tu la chantes très bien »

« Quand on chante ce que l'on ressent, ça touche toujours plus les gens » répliqua l'écrivain.

Puis la jeune femme se détacha de lui, et se plaça au dessus de lui, un genou de chaque coté de l'écrivain. Il se redressa alors sur ses coudes, pour s'asseoir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre mouvement, la jeune femme captura ses lèvres, pour un baiser plein de passion. Il demanda alors l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il eut sans grande difficulté, alors qu'il déposait sa main sur le bas du dos de la jeune femme, l'attirant un peu plus vers lui.

Quand l'air vint à manquer, ils se séparèrent, laissant leurs fronts collés ensemble. Ils ouvrirent les yeux, doucement, et les yeux vert émeraude de la jeune femme, se perdit à nouveau dans les yeux bleu océan de l'écrivain.

Puis la jeune femme s'allongea à côté de lui, lui faisant dos. Il vint alors se blottir contre elle, passant une main autour de son ventre, l'attirant vers lui. Son torse était collé au dos de la jeune femme, et sa tête était juste derrière la sienne. Il déposa alors un baiser dans sa nuque, lui murmurant un « Bonne nuit »

Puis ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme ils en avaient rêvé depuis longtemps…

**Désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à mettre ce chapitre, mais bon c'est la rentrée, faut pas oublier ! Mais pour me faire pardonner, c'est un long chapitre ! **

**Sinon, la chanson c'est **_**True**___**de Ryan Cabrera (D'où le titre de ma fic :P )**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! :D **

**Alors continuez à me donner vos avis ! **

**Bisous à tous ! xoxo**

**(P.S : Plus que 8 jours avant la saison 4 ! Alléluia, notre attente (et torture ! Parce que c'est trop long) est bientôt finie ! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se réveilla, Beckett n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle écouta le bruit des vagues, et sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou. Ce souffle chaud la faisait frissonner, puis elle sentit aussi une main caressait sa joue. Elle sourit, tout en ouvrant les yeux, pour voir son écrivain l'admirer. Castle sourit en voyant la jeune femme éveillée, et souffla alors :

« Hi »

« Hi » murmura-t-elle, tout sourire.

Caste n'osa pas l'embrasser, comme s'il croyait que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un rêve, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais embrassé. A sa plus grande surprise, mais aussi pour son plus grand bonheur, c'est la jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, tendrement. Mais alors qu'elle allait se séparer de lui, il approfondit leur baiser, demandant l'accès à sa bouche.

Quand ils eurent besoin d'air, ils se séparèrent, et la jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, légèrement angoissée. Elle tourna la tête, à droite, à gauche, pour voir si leurs amis dormaient toujours. Et c'était le cas. Elle se replaça aux côtés de Castle, soulagée, car, même si, elle était sûre de ses sentiments pour Castle, elle ne voulait pas brusquer les choses, et que leurs amis le découvrent tout de suite.

Castle l'avait suivi du regard, tout ce temps, assez inquiet. Quand elle se rallongea à ses côtés, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il murmura :

« Je sais » Elle ferma la bouche, tout en le fixant « Tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant… du moins, pas maintenant… T'es pas sure de toi, je comprends » il finit par un léger sourire. Il paraissait comme, déçu et baissa les yeux.

« Hey, regarde-moi » dit-elle, posant ses doigts sur le menton du jeune homme, pour le forcer à la regarder « Je sais ce que je veux, là n'est pas le problème. Je veux juste qu'on prenne notre temps, je ne veux pas tout brusquer ! Et puis, tu les connais eux, s'ils sont au courant… ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oui, t'as raison… D'ailleurs faudrait pas qu'ils nous voient comme ça » acquiesça-t-il, tout en se levant.

Une fois debout, il lui adressa un petit sourire, avant de partir en direction du bateau. Même s'il avait approuvé sa décision, elle avait l'impression qu'il était déçu, qu'il ne la croyait pas quand elle lui disait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle se leva alors, et c'est à ce moment, que les deux jeunes hommes qu'ils avaient rencontré la veille au soir se réveillèrent.

« Hi les gars ! Bien dormi ? » demanda Kate

« Hi » dirent-ils en unisson. Puis Nathan ajouta « Pas trop mal, en fait ! Il manquait juste une jolie jeune femme à nos côtés » toujours aussi séducteur.

Elle rit, voulant cacher son embarras, car les avances, pas très implicites, du jeune homme, l'a mettait mal à l'aise.

Puis les deux autres couples se réveillèrent, à peu près au même moment. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est l'écrivain qui arriva, un panier garni de muffins dans les mains, qu'il était allé chercher sur le bateau.

Quand il s'assit, il ne se mettait pas à côté de la jeune femme, mais en face. Même s'il aurait voulu profiter de chaque seconde avec sa muse, il comprenait sa décision, même si au fond de lui, il avait peur qu'elle ne soit pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils mangèrent, tout en discutant de leur journée. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour rentrer à la villa, se reposer. Nathan et Jon, ayant une séance photo toute la journée, leur avaient proposé de se retrouver dans un bar en ville, le soir même. Ils s'étaient échangés leurs numéros, et s'étaient mis d'accord pour se retrouver au _Serenity,_ à 20h.

Puis ils se séparèrent, chacun montant dans leur embarcation. Cette fois, lors du trajet, personne ne s'endormit, et tout le monde s'était allongé à l'avant du bateau, pour pouvoir tenir compagnie au « Capitaine Castle », comme ils le surnommaient.

Le trajet se fit assez rapidement, et quand ils arrivèrent à la villa, les trois jeunes hommes, toujours aussi enfantins, jetèrent les trois jeunes femmes habillées, dans la piscine. Ils rirent en unisson, et Castle jeta alors Ryan à l'eau, le prenant par surprise. Esposito et Castle se tapèrent dans la main, alors Ryan jurait qu'il allait le payer cher.

Les deux jeunes hommes allaient rentrer dans la maison, quand ils entendirent leurs amis dans la piscine. Ces derniers s'étaient regroupés, et complotaient.

« Hey les gars, venez ! »

Esposito et Castle se regardèrent alors, se sourirent, et sautèrent dans la piscine. Lanie et Jenny se précipitèrent sur Esposito, pour essayer de le couler, pendant que Beckett et Ryan se chargeaient de Castle.

Ils se défendirent, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, et ainsi leur laisser l'opportunité de les couler. Mais au bout d'un moment, Castle faiblit, et Kate et Kevin en profitèrent, pour le couler. Après cela, ils sortirent tous ensemble, retirèrent leurs vêtements pour les faire sécher au soleil.

Castle admirait, toujours autant, sa muse quand elle enlevait ses habits tremblés. _God ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi sublime _pensa-t-il.

Puis ils allèrent tous dans leurs chambres, pour se changer. Ils s'étaient tous mis en maillot de bain, puisque maintenant, ils se méfiaient des idées de Castle et Esposito.

Alors que les femmes cuisinaient le repas de midi, et que Ryan et Esposito jouaient aux jeux vidéo avec Castle, ce dernier s'excusa, et partit en direction de la cuisine.

« Besoin d'aide, mesdemoiselles ? » proposa-t-il, alors que les trois jeunes étaient concentrées dans leurs préparations. Elles avaient prévu des hamburgers, que chacun ferait selon ces goûts.

« Hmmm… tu peux faire cuire les steaks, s'il te plait ?» répliqua Jenny, qui coupaient les tomates.

« Bien sur ! » répondit-il, se positionnant à côté de Lanie, pour cuire les steaks.

Puis il se mit à discuter avec Lanie et Jenny, de leurs vies amoureuses, et surtout du mariage de Jenny et Kévin, qui arrivait à grands pas.

« Alors les préparations de ce mariage, ça avance bien ? »

« Oui oui, on a déjà loué la salle, le traiteur, le fleuriste, et tout ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter ma robe de mariée, et à enterrer ma vie de jeune fille… »

« Ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille, on s'en occupe ! » s'exclamèrent Lanie et Kate, en même temps, ce qui les fit rire.

« Et nous on s'occupe de son enterrement de jeune garçon ! » rajouta Esposito, tapant sur l'épaule à Castle, tout en désignant le futur marié.

Alors que Ryan prenait sa fiancée dans ses bras, Kate les regardait, attendrie par leur relation. Elle aussi, voulait se marier, comme tout le monde, et les voir heureux comme ça, lui donnait encore plus envie. Bien sur, elle n'était même pas officiellement avec lui, et cette pensée était très rapide, mais en rêver ne fait de mal à personne.

Lanie qui observait sa meilleure amie depuis un petit moment, se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura :

« T'inquiètes pas ma belle, il te le demandera un jour »

Son regard se porta, évidement, directement sur son écrivain. C'est vrai qu'il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre, mais Lanie, lisait aussi très bien en elle.

Et alors qu'il plaisantait avec Esposito, son regard attrapa celui de la jeune femme, et il lui sourit. Rien qu'en le voyant sourire, son pouls s'accélérait… Elle espérait que Lanie ait raison, et qu'il lui demanderait d'être sa femme, un jour, quand ils seraient prêts…

Tout le monde passait à table, mais elle restait là, en plein milieu de la cuisine, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est là qu'elle sentit une main dans son bas du dos. Elle tourna alors la tête, et vit Castle lui sourire.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, tout de même inquiet.

« Oui oui ! J'étais juste un peu perdue dans mes pensées » répondit-elle, en souriant.

« Ok » puis, il enleva sa main, et commença à partir en direction de la salle à manger, quand elle lui retint le poignet. Il se retourna alors, un peu surpris, par son geste. Il la regarda, lui demandant ce qu'elle avait, seulement par le regard, sans un mot.

« Je voulais savoir si ce soir, je pouvais… » elle baissa les yeux, avant de finir sa phrase « …dormir avec toi… »

Le cœur du jeune homme fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait tellement envie de s'endormir dans ses bras, mais ne savait pas si elle le voulait aussi. Il fit soulagé, et heureux, par sa demande.

N'ayant aucune réponse de la part de son écrivain, Kate ajouta alors…

« Euh, désolée, c'était stupide, je… » mais avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, il la coupa, tout en lui prenant la main.

« Non non non, c'est pas stupide du tout ! Bien sur que tu peux dormir avec moi, j'en serai vraiment ravi » conclua-t-il, avec un grand sourire.

Il tourna la tête pour vérifier que leurs amis ne les regardaient pas, puis il se glissa dans le coin de la cuisine, à l'abri des regards, et la tira avec lui, la prenant par les hanches. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, tout en la collant contre lui.

« Désolé, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » dit-il innocemment, avant de redéposer un baiser sur ces lèvres, et de rejoindre leurs amis, à table.

**XXXXXXX**

La journée passa rapidement. Ils étaient restés au bord de la piscine pratiquement toute la journée, à jouer dans la piscine, comme des adolescents, à rire. Parfois Kate allait dans sa chambre, et Castle la rejoignait pour la prendre dans ces bras, l'embrasser… Ils restaient tout de même discrets.

Puis ils se préparèrent tous, avant de partir en ville, pour rejoindre les deux jeunes mannequins rencontrés la veille, au _Serenity_.

Les deux mannequins étaient déjà au bar, quand les trois couples arrivèrent. Ils se saluèrent, et tout le monde leur demanda comment s'était passé leur séance photo. Jon leur expliqua alors toute la séance photo, alors que Nathan ne décollait pas ses yeux de Kate. Il faut avouer que depuis qu'il l'avait vu rentré dans le bar, il n'avait pas fini de la déshabiller des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Castle s'excusa et partit aux toilettes. A cet instant précis, Nathan regarda son ami Jon, qui partit à son tour aux toilettes. Nathan se leva alors, avant de proposer au reste du groupe :

« Bon, on va danser ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes se levèrent d'un bond, et partir danser, alors que les deux jeunes detectives étaient restés au bar, à les regarder.

Alors que Kate dansait avec Lanie, elle sentit quelqu'un dansait contre elle, derrière elle. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Castle, elle dansa langoureusement contre lui. Mais quand elle sentit une main se posait sur son ventre, et des légers baisers dans son cou, elle comprit très vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Rick.

Elle se décolla alors rapidement, mais ce dernier l'attrapa, assez brutalement, et la colla contre lui, et elle sentait très bien, qu'il n'avait pas seulement envie de danser. Elle se décolla à nouveau, se retourna, et le gifla.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu m'allumes, et après tu me gifles, c'est quoi ton problème ? » dit violemment Nathan, qui se tenait la joue, où elle l'avait giflé.

« Je pensais pas que c'était toi ! Mais tu n'avais pas à faire ça aussi ! »

« Mais tu flirtes avec moi depuis hier ! T'es qu'une petite salope en fait… » dit-il, avant de se reprendre une gifle, beaucoup plus violente.

« Tu m'insultes encore une seule fois, et crois-moi, tu ne seras plus jamais capable de mettre des sous-vêtements ! » s'exclama-t-elle, fortement énervée.

Puis le jeune homme partit, furieux, vers les toilettes…

Castle qui s'était excusé auprès de ces amis, était parti aux toilettes. Quand il eut fini, il se lava les mains, et remarqua que Jon était là aussi, devant la porte.

« Hey Rick, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda ce dernier, toujours appuyé contre la porte.

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit l'écrivain, qui se séchait les mains.

« Kate, c'est bien ta copine ? » L'écrivain ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jon ajouta « Parce que hier ça se voyait que t'étais agacé par son comportement avec Nate ! »

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il se décida à lui répondre. « Oui, on est ensemble, mais n'en parle pas aux autres, parce qu'on ne veut pas brusquer les choses tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement. L'écrivain fit quelques pas pur pouvoir sortir, mais Jon se plaça devant lui.

« C'est bête, parce que Nathan il aime beaucoup ta copine, et il déteste quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut »

« Eh bien c'est dommage pour lui, mais il va falloir qu'il aille chercher ailleurs » plaisanta l'écrivain, qui essaya de forcer le passage. Le jeune mannequin l'en empêcha à nouveau, et le poussa en arrière.

« Ecoute, laissa moi passer, on ne va pas rester trois heures aux toilettes » dit Castle, agacé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Faut que t'attendes que Nathan arrive pour ça ! »

Et c'est à ce moment-là, que la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit violemment, faisant apparaitre Nathan, très énervé.

« Cette salope m'a chauffé et m'a giflé ! » hurla-t-il « Je te jure que si c'était pas une nana, elle serait morte ! »

« Eh parle mieux d'elle, toi ! » répliqua Castle, irrité par le jeune homme.

Nathan se tourna alors vers l'écrivain, et s'avança vers lui, pour finalement se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je te promets que t'as pas intérêt à me chercher l'écrivain, parce que je suis pas d'humeur ! » Il esquissa un léger sourire « Et tu vois là, j'ai besoin de me défouler ! »

Mais avant que l'écrivain ne puisse répondre, Jon s'était placé derrière lui, l'immobilisant. Et Nathan commença à le frapper, dans le ventre.

Après plusieurs coups puissants, Jon lâcha sa prise, et Castle s'étala sur le sol. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse se relever, il se fit rouer de coups de pieds par les deux jeunes hommes.

Il commença alors à perdre connaissance, mais il entendait toujours la voix des deux mannequins.

« Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'aimait pas quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait » rit Jon.

Il entendit alors un clic. Il comprit alors que l'un des deux avait un couteau.

« Tu vois, si ta copine n'avait pas agi comme ça, je n'aurais pas obligé de te faire subir ça.. »

Puis la dernière chose qu'il sentit, fut une lame de couteau, glaciale, sur son ventre…

**I'm back ! Vraiment désolé ! J'ai mis trop de temps à publier, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à moi ! **

**Bref, je suis désolée (encore une fois !) , et en plus, je vous mets une fin, un peu sadique Vous allez me détester !**

**Donc, je promets de mettre la suite plus vite ! Et rappelez-vous : + y a de reviews, + je poste vite )**

**Et merci encore à tous ceux qui commentent ma fic, vous êtes géniaux ! **

**xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Quand elle vit Nathan partir furieux, Kate ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle venait de danser langoureusement contre lui, pensant que c'était Castle, puis elle l'avait giflé. L'agacement du jeune homme pouvait être compréhensible, mais il n'avait aucun droit de l'insulter.

Lanie arriva alors à côté de la jeune femme, pour avoir plus d'explication :

« Euh… j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Tu le gifles, mais juste avant tu danses sensuellement contre lui ? » demanda la jeune légiste, qui fut suivie de près par Jenny.

« Il m'a insulté ! Et je ne pensais pas que c'était lui, je croyais que c'était… » Elle s'arrêta un instant, ne voulant pas leur dire qu'elle espérait voir Castle derrière elle. Puis elle reprit « …quelqu'un d'autre.. »

« Quelqu'un d'autre, hein ? » dirent Lanie et Jenny en unisson. Kate rougit sachant qu'elles savaient de qui il s'agissait.

« Alors, laisse-moi récapituler : ici tu connais cinq hommes : Castle, Javier Kevin, Jon et Nathan. Ce n'était donc pas Nathan que tu attendais, vu ta réaction… » expliqua Lanie

« Ce n'est ni Jon, puisque tu lui as à peine parlé ! » rajouta Jenny

« Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu attendais Kevin ou Javier… ce qui veut dire que tu attendais… » reprit Lanie.

« Castle ! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui rendit Kate, encore plus rouge.

« Ah, je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! » s'écria Lanie, toute enthousiaste « ce qui explique vos petits moments d'absences de cette après-midi… »

Puis elle se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi Kate ! T'auras mis du temps à t'en rendre compte, mais au moins, t'as ouvert les yeux ! »

Puis elle se recula pour faire face au detective « Bon il est comment alors ? » demanda-t-elle, toute excitée, accompagnée de Jenny.

« Oh doucement les filles, il s'est rien passé encore ! On s'est juste embrassés hier soir, rien de plus ! »

« Mouais…Enfin quand vous aurez sauté le pas, sache que je voudrais tous les détails ! » répliqua Lanie.

« T'inquiètes pas, va ! Bon on va rejoindre les gars ? » dit Kate, qui voulait revoir son écrivain.

Les filles acquiescèrent, et elles se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bar, où se trouvaient Ryan et Esposito.

« Eh, il est où Writer Boy ? » demanda Lanie, impatiente de voir son amie et l'écrivain ensemble.

« Je ne sais pas, aux toilettes je crois ! » répondit Esposito, avant d'ajouter « d'ailleurs, je vais aller y faire un tour aussi »

Puis il partit en direction des toilettes, et à mi chemin, il se fit rejoindre par Ryan.

« Je te manquais déjà ? » dit Javier, amusé. Il adorait le taquiner, il était comme son petit frère.

« Exactement ! Comment t'as su ? » répliqua Kevin.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans les toilettes, ils virent que la porte était entrouverte, et ils pouvaient entendre des petits cris étouffés.

Ils se regardèrent, comprenant que quelqu'un se faisait tabasser, dégainèrent leurs armes, qui se trouvaient à leur ceinture, et entrèrent brutalement dans les toilettes.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils eurent besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était Castle qui se faisait tabasser, par les deux mannequins rencontrés la veille. Mais quand ils virent le couteau que tenait Nathan, sur l'abdomen de l'écrivain, ils s'écrièrent :

« Lâche ton arme ! Les mains sur la tête maintenant !»

Le jeune homme s'exécuta alors, sans avoir eu le temps de poignarder l'écrivain. Il se releva alors, se plaça à côté de son ami, et mit ses mains sur la tête à son tour.

Ryan fit un signe de tête à Esposito pour que ce dernier menotte les deux jeunes hommes. Une fois après les avoir attachés, Esposito se précipita sur l'écrivain, voir s'il était conscient, pendant qu'il appelait les secours.

Pendant ce temps, Ryan était retourné rapidement au bar, pour aller chercher Lanie.

« Lanie ! Viens, on a besoin de toi ! » s'écria Ryan.

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent alors surprise de le voir aussi paniqué.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Kévin ? Où est Esposito ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, à son tour angoissée.

Kate s'approcha de son amie, pour la rassurer, avant que Ryan ne réponde :

« Nan, il va bien lui ! Mais viens, s'il te plait ! »

Ces paroles frappèrent Kate de plein fouet. « Lui ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle. « Castle ? »

Voyant le manque de réponse de Ryan, elle comprit qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Elle courut alors jusqu'aux toilettes, poussant tout le monde sur son passage.

Quand elle arriva sur place, son souffle se coupa. Il était là, allongé par terre. Sa tête baignait dans une marre de sang. Du sang coulait de la bouche de l'écrivain, et ses yeux étaient clos.

« Castle ! »

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, alors que Lanie et le reste du groupe faisaient son apparition à la porte des toilettes.

Elle était paniquée. Elle n'osait pas le toucher. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais elle ne faisait rien pour les retenir.

Elle sentit alors une main sur son épaule, se retourna, et vit sa meilleure amie qui s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Pousse toi et laisse-moi faire Kate ! »

Kate la regarda, surprise. Elle ne voulait pas partir, mais elle comprit que Lanie avait besoin de vérifier s'il était encore en vie. Elle s'écarta alors, à contre cœur, et observa son amie, qui s'occupait de son écrivain.

Elle vérifia son pouls, sa respiration. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il respirait encore, elle le positionna lentement sur le côté, pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Il respirait mais était inconscient. Elle le recouvra alors d'une couverture, que lui avait donnée le patron de la boite.

Kate était dans les bras de Jenny, en pleurs. La vision de son écrivain inconscient, était trop dure pour elle. Il respirait, mais pour combien de temps ? Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre…

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'ambulance arriva. Les ambulanciers l'emmenèrent dans le véhicule, pendant que Lanie leur expliquait la situation.

Alors que l'ambulance partait en direction de l'hôpital, Lanie, Jenny et Kate prirent la voiture, pour la suivre.

Ryan et Esposito, quand à eux, s'occupaient des deux mannequins. Ils les emmenèrent au commissariat le plus proche, expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé au capitaine, et veillèrent à ce que les deux jeunes hommes payent pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Enfin, les deux detectives arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Ils retrouvèrent les jeunes femmes dans la salle d'attente, qui leur expliquèrent que les médecins avaient pris en charge l'écrivain.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un médecin s'avança vers eux, pour leur faire part de l'état de santé de Castle.

Même si l'état de l'écrivain pouvait paraitre grave, il n'avait rien de très grave. Il avait perdu connaissance, après les violents coups portés à son abdomen, mais les médecins n'avaient rien de trouver d'extrêmement grave.

« M. Castle est actuellement dans sa chambre, parfaitement conscient » Le groupe eut alors un cri de soulagement « Ayant l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, nous lui avons fait plusieurs points de suture. Les files s'enlèveront tout seul dans plusieurs jours. De plus, M. Castle a deux côtes cassées, ainsi qu'une troisième fissurée. Nous lui avons prescrit de puissants antidouleurs, qu'il devra prendre au moins trois fois par jour. Il doit cependant éviter toute activité physique, et se reposer plusieurs jours. Nous allons le garder cette nuit en observation, mais il pourra retourner chez lui dès demain matin. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez ».

Kate l'écoutait attentivement. Cela était moins grave que prévu, et il en avait seulement pour quelques jours de repos. Elle écoutait attentivement les propos du médecin, et quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas faire d'activité pendant plusieurs jours, elle avait pensé à son anniversaire et à sa…

Son anniversaire, sa surprise ! Alexis et Martha ! Elle devait les appeler ! Leur père, et fils, était à l'hôpital, et elle avait oublié de les appeler !

Elles devaient arriver seulement dans quelques jours pour l'anniversaire de l'écrivain, mais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle devait les appeler, au moins pour leur dire qu'il allait bien.

Alors que le médecin était en train de partir en direction de la chambre de Castle, suivi par les autres, Lanie se retourna vers Kate, qui ne les suivait pas.

« Il faut que j'appelle Alexis et Martha, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes »

Lanie acquiesça et partit rejoindre le groupe. Puis Kate sortit son téléphone, et composa le numéro du loft, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, la voix de Martha retentit :

« Allo ? »

« Allo Martha? C'est Kate »

« Oh Kate, _darling_, comment allez vous ? La surprise se met en place ? »

« Très bien merci ! Euh oui, elle se met en place tranquillement » Elle était gênée, elle n'osait pas lui dire que son fils était à l'hôpital « En fait si je vous appelle, c'est parce que Castle est à l'hôpital… »

« Oh mon dieu, Richard ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Kate pouvait entendre toute l'inquiétude de Martha.

« Oui oui, il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il a deux côtes cassés, mais il sera sur pied d'ici peu ! Je me suis dis qu'il fallait vous prévenir, même s'il va bien ! »

« Oh dieu merci ! Merci Kate, de m'avoir prévenu. Je pense qu'avec Alexis, nous partirons demain matin, pour arriver dans l'après-midi. Ça ne vous dérange pas si on ne vient pas que pour la surprise ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, c'est normal ! »

C'est à ce moment là que Kate aperçut Ryan, qui s'approcha d'elle. Elle couvrit alors le combiné, pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

« Excuse moi, mais Castle arrête pas de paniquer parce que t'es pas là ! Il croit qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose, mais qu'on ne veut pas lui dire ! »

Elle sourit, amusée par le comportement de son écrivain. C'était lui qui était dans un lit d'hôpital, mais c'était tout de même lui qui avait peur pour elle.

« Ok, attends deux secondes ! » Elle reprit alors Martha en ligne « Martha ? Oui ; je suis désolée mais je dois y aller, on se voit demain ? A demain »

Puis elle raccrocha, et partit, au côté de Ryan, en direction de la chambre de l'écrivain.

Ryan frappa à la porte, et l'ouvrit, avant de s'exclamer :

« La voilà enfin ! »

Le reste du groupe fut soulagé ! Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans sa chambre, Castle n'arrêtait pas de paniquer au sujet de sa muse. Quand elle s'avança, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, fut l'énorme sourire dessiné sur le visage de l'écrivain. Il était heureux, et tellement soulagé, comme s'il ne pensait jamais la revoir.

« Kate ! » souffla-t-il.

Lanie décida qu'il valait mieux de les laisser seuls, alors elle s'empressa de dire :

« Bon, on ferait peut être mieux d'y aller. On viendra vous chercher demain matin » Kate la regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à passer la nuit ici « Il faut bien que quelqu'un reste avec lui, alors comme il ne parle que de toi, c'est normal que ce soit toi qui reste ! »

Les autres approuvèrent la décision, et sortir de la chambre, après avoir salué l'écrivain. Lanie, après avoir dit à quelle heure ils reviendraient le lendemain matin, sortie à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers l'écrivain, qui la fixait, toujours avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

Elle s'assit alors sur le bord du lit, juste à côté de lui. Et il posa immédiatement sa main sur sa cuisse, l'a caressant légèrement.

Elle caressa lentement la joue de l'écrivain, et fit le tour de sa blessure à l'arcade.

« J'ai eu tellement peur » souffla-t-elle, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il porta alors la main au visage de la jeune femme, et effaça la larme, avec son pouce.

« Je suis désolé… Mais quand je les ai vu tous rentrés sauf toi, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, et je… » Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le fait qu'elle allait bien « J'ai cru qu'ils s'en étaient pris à toi, et que je n'allais pas te revoir »

Les yeux étaient humides, mais aucunes larmes ne coulaient, il les retenait, ne voulant pas craquer devant elle.

Elle s'avança alors vers lui, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis elle alla se séparer de lui, quand il approfondit le baiser. Il avait goûté à cette sensation la veille, mais depuis il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Elle était devenue une drogue pour lui.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il se décala pour lui faire une place à côté de lui. Il souleva le drap, et tapota à côté de lui, pour lui faire signe de glisser à ses côtés.

Elle le regarda, hésitante. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

« Mes côtes cassées sont là » dit-il, en désignant le côté opposé « Viens. S'il te plait »

Puis elle s'exécuta, se glissant sous le drap, et se blottissant contre lui, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal.

Il la serra contre lui, déposant des baisers sur sa tempe.

« Je t'avais dit qu'on dormirait ensemble, ce soir » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, et s'endormie contre lui, rassurée de le savoir en vie…

**Me revoila, enfin ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres !**

**Je tiens à vous remercier, à nouveau, pour vos reviews, votre soutien : je vous adore !**

**Bref, les reviews sont toujours les biens venus !**

**And happy**_** Castle day **_**! **

**xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Le lendemain matin, Lanie et Esposito allèrent chercher Castle et Beckett à l'hôpital. Ces derniers étaient près à partir, pour en finir avec cette histoire. Quand ils rentrèrent à la villa, Kevin et Jenny les attendaient de pieds fermes, heureux de voir Castle dans un meilleur état que dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvé.

Ils fêtèrent alors le retour de Castle, dans le salon, tout en sirotant les cocktails que Jenny avait préparés. Ils discutèrent ensuite, à nouveau, du mariage de Jenny et Ryan. A partir de ce moment là, Castle se perdit dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention à la discussion. Kate, le sentant pensif, posa, discrètement, sa main sur son genou, pour le tirer de ses songes.

Sentant une main sur son genou, Rick se redressa et il l'a regarda, droit dans les yeux. Ils eurent alors une discussion silencieuse, et il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien, lui adressant un léger sourire.

Même si elle savait qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, elle préféra ne pas insister, et reprit la conversation qu'elle avait avec Lanie.

Au bout d'un moment, Castle se leva, et s'excusa :

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer, je reviens » puis il s'éclipsa à l'étage.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda Esposito, au bout d'un petit moment.

« Bonne question » répondit Kate, inquiète pour son petit ami.

Puis ils reprirent leur conversation, tout en pensant au comportement étrange de Castle.

Au bout d'un long moment, ne le voyant toujours pas revenir, Kate décida d'aller le voir. Elle s'excusa à son tour, disant qu'elle allait appeler Martha pour savoir quand elle et Alexis arriveraient.

Une fois, après avoir monté les escaliers, elle vit la porte de la chambre de Castle entrouverte. Elle l'aperçut alors, assis sur le lit, au téléphone. Elle s'avança alors lentement, et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle entendit sa voix :

«Je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis pas très longtemps, mais il faut que je t'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à me passer de toi... Je veux dire, quand je suis pas à tes côtés, je ressens un manque, un vide, comme si une partie de moi n'était plus là. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je veux surtout pas te faire peur, ou te presser, mais je... je t'aime tellement... comme jamais je n'ai aimé une femme, et je veux que tu le saches, parce que maintenant que tu fais partie de ma vie, je n'ai aucune envie de te perdre... »

_Je t'aime […] je n'ai pas envie de te perdre _? Kate sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. A qui parlait-il ? Ça ne pouvait être ni Alexis, ni Martha, alors qui ? Qui est cette femme qu'il _aimait _? Kate était totalement perdue. Le matin même, ils se réveillaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant, et là, il déclarait sa flamme à une autre femme qu'elle ?

Elle était aux bords des larmes. Elle lui avait enfin ouvert son cœur, et en quelques minutes, il venait de lui briser. _Comment as-tu pu croire qu'il t'aimait toi ? _Pensa-t-elle, confuse.

Après quelques instants, elle l'entendit à nouveau sa voix :

« Oui, j'espère aussi. Au fait, on se voit quand je rentre ?... Ok, génial…»

Puis elle l'entendit raccrocher. Elle se précipita alors en bas, ne voulant pas qu'il l'a trouve devant sa porte en train de « l'espionner ». Dans sa précipitation, en descendant l'escalier, elle rata la dernière marche, et s'étala sur le sol, devant ses amis. Ces derniers se précipitèrent alors, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Kate ! Ça va ? » demanda Lanie.

« Oui, oui » souffla-t-elle.

En la relevant, Lanie s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule, voulant la réconforter.

« Qu'est ce qu'y se passe Kate ? » demanda la légiste, inquiète pour son amie.

« Rien » répondit-elle, sèchement. « J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule » ajouta-t-elle, avant de sortir rapidement, par la porte de derrière, sous les yeux perdus de ses amis.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, décidant de la laisser seule, quand Castle descendit à son tour, cette fois, un sourire peint sur son visage. Il les regarda alors surpris, les voyants inquiets :

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il, rigolant légèrement.

Personne ne répondit, ce qui inquiéta l'écrivain. Lanie décida alors de le prendre à part pour savoir ce qu'avait sa meilleure amie. Elle le tira par le bras, jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison, à côté de la piscine.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » demanda-t-elle, froidement.

« A qui ? Je comprends rien, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est Kate ? » demanda-t-il à son tour, perdu.

« Elle monte te voir parce qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi, et quelques minutes après, elle descendant en furie, s'étale par terre, et part dehors, pratiquement en courant. Et en plus, elle pleurait ! Alors qu'est ce que tu lui as fais ? » demanda-t-elle, plus agressive.

« Quoi ? Elle pleurait ? Pourquoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, surpris. Lanie le fixa alors, pour qu'il lui réponde à sa question, et non qu'il en pose d'autre. « Je l'ai pas vu ! J'étais au téléphone avec ma mère et je lui disais que…» il s'arrêta d'un coup, comme ayant une illumination.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lanie, totalement perdue.

« Par où elle est partie ? » demanda-t-il, angoissé.

« Euh je sais pas... Par là ? » répliqua-t-elle, tout en indiquant la plage.

« Ok merci » Et il partit, marchant le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait sans se faire mal, en direction de la plage, alors que Lanie restait plantée là, ne comprenant absolument rien à la situation.

**XXXXXXX**

Kate était assise sur la plage, les joues inondées de larmes. Cela faisait quelques jours seulement qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais elle avait déjà le cœur brisé… Comment est ce qu'en si peu de temps, il avait pu lui faire aussi mal ? Les larmes coulaient de plus en plus sur ces joues, quand elle décida que ces vacances devaient se terminer vite. Elle se leva, déterminée à rentrer, faire ses valises, et rentrer à New York.

Alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la villa, Castle vint à sa rencontre.

« Kate » s'écria-t-il, alors qu'il arriva devant elle.

Elle passa à côté de lui, sans même le regarder.

« Kate » répéta-t-il, lui agrippant doucement le bras. Elle se défit violement de son emprise.

« Ne me touche pas ! » dit-elle froidement. Puis elle accéléra sa cadence, mais il la suivit.

« Kate, je t'en supplie, écoute moi… » souffla-t-il, tout en la suivant de près.

Puis elle commença à courir en direction de la maison, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la suivre à cause de ces côtes.

« Merde ! » râla l'écrivain, tentant de rentrer le plus vite possible.

**XXXXXXX**

Quand elle arriva à la villa, Ryan et Jenny étaient partis se balader, alors qu'Esposito et Lanie se reposaient sur les transats. Quand Lanie vit son amie arriver, elle tenta de la suivre :

« Kate.. »

« Lanie, laisse-moi s'il te plait ! » Puis elle continua vers sa chambre.

Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle claqua la porte, et sortit ses valises. Elle jeta ses vêtements dans sa valise, n'importe comment, elle voulait partir et vite.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, elle ferma sa dernière valise. Elle décida alors d'aller demander les clés de la voiture à Esposito. Elle tenta alors d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, mais elle constata que celle-ci était fermée, à clé. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, sur les nerfs. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : qu'on la laisse partir.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte de la salle de bain qui donnait sur la chambre de Castle, pour pouvoir sortir par sa porte. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas là, et ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça.

Elle essaya alors d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais celle-ci était aussi fermée. Puis elle entendit une clé se tournait. Elle se retourna et vit Castle fermait la porte de la salle de bain. Voila qu'à présent, ils étaient tout les deux enfermés dans la même pièce..

« Castle, les clés ! » dit elle sèchement, s'avançant vers lui et lui tendant la main pour qu'il lui remette les clés.

« Pas temps que tu m'auras pas écouté ! » répliqua-t-il, en se reculant d'un pas.

**Ne me tuez pas !  
>Je mets 2 mois à mettre la suite, et en plus, je vous laisse comme ça ! Je suis horrible !<br>Bon ce chapitre est court, mais j'avais décidé de le couper en deux ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**En tout, encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, elles illuminent mes journées ! **

**xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

« Pas temps que tu ne m'auras pas écouté ! » répliqua-t-il, en se reculant d'un pas.

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! Je t'ai entendu dire à cette fille au téléphone que tu l'aimais ! » Elle raconta alors tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle marqua une pause. Les mots restaient dans sa gorge, et lui brisaient le cœur. « Tu l'aimes, il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus ! » Puis elle s'avança nouveau vers lui, pour essayer de lui prendre les clés des mains, qu'il avait mises derrière son dos, mais il lui bloquait le passage.

« Oui, la personne à qui je parlais, je l'aime et ça, ça ne changera jamais » répondit-il, calmement.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle pensait que son cœur était totalement brisé mais elle avait tort, car cette phrase l'avait brisé encore un peu plus... Des larmes coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

« Elle fait partie des trois femmes de ma vie, pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi » il continua doucement, alors qu'il s'approchait lentement d'elle.

« Arrête Castle… Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas assez brisé le cœur, tu veux continuer ? Ça t'amuse ? » souffla-t-elle, tout en tentant de prendre les clés.

« Ces femmes, tu les connais, toutes les trois… Celle avec qui je parlais tout à l'heure c'était ma mère Kate, pas la femme que « j'aime » et avec qui je veux construire ma vie… Mais oui, c'est vrai, c'est d'elle qu'on parlait… »

S'en était trop pour Kate. Elle se recula, et s'approcha de la porte, et se jeta violement dessus pour l'ouvrir. Et elle réessaya encore, et encore…

« Tout ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure au téléphone, je le pensais. Dès que je suis loin de cette femme, je suis totalement désorienté, c'est mon repère, et même si c'est récent, je ne peux pas me passer d'elle » continua-t-il, alors que la jeune femme continuait de se jeter sur la porte.

« J'avais peur de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais, parce que je ne voulais pas la perdre » Il se positionna alors devant la jeune femme, qui lui fonça dessus.

Elle lui rentra dedans, tapant dans ses côtes. Il serra alors les dents, fortement pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il ne put retenir une larme. _Ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher_ pensa-t-il. Il n'avait pas fini.

Même si elle avait le cœur en miette, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle lui avait foncé dessus, elle redressa vite la tête, et vit une larme coulé sur le visage de l'écrivain, mais il ne disait rien. Elle se recula alors, mais il lui prit le bras, mais elle resta la tête baissée.

« Je ne veux pas la perdre, parce que comme je te l'ai dit, c'est la femme de vie, et si je viens à la perdre, je ne me remettrais surement pas… J'aurais préféré que tu le saches autrement… » Il posa alors une main sur son menton, et lui releva, pour la forcer à le regarder.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient baignés de larmes, et cette vision brisait le cœur de l'écrivain.

« Kate, c'est toi la femme de ma vie… C'était de toi dont je parlais au téléphone avec ma mère… » Il s'approcha alors, réduisant la distance entre eux « Je ne voulais pas te dire ce que je ressentais, parce que je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, mais… c'est tellement fort… je n'arrive même pas à expliquer ce que je ressens, mais j'avais besoin d'en parler, alors j'ai décidé d'appeler ma mère, qui a de bons conseils… parfois… »

« Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin d'un peu de temps, je sais que tu as du mal à me croire, ce que je peux comprendre, mais ne pars pas s'il te plait… Au moins, attends que ma mère arrive, et elle te dira tout ce que j'ai dit » Elle ferma les yeux, laissant échapper quelques larmes, que l'écrivain essuya avec son pouce.

Il sortit alors les clés, qu'il avait mises dans la poche, et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Puis, il revint vers Kate et mis les clés dans la main de cette dernière. Il s'avança vers elle, pour l'embrasser, mais sentant la jeune femme se crisper, il se détourna au dernier moment, et embrassa la joue de la jeune femme, encore humide.

Puis il se retourna, et alors qu'il allait franchir la porte, il regarda Kate une dernière fois, et souffla :

« Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne c'est toi Kate… N'en doute plus jamais, s'il te plait… »

Puis il descendit rejoindre les autres. Quand à Kate, elle n'avait pas bougé, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues…

De nombreuses émotions parcouraient le cerveau de la jeune femme…Colère… Regret…Culpabilité…Amour… Et oui, car elle l'aimait Richard Castle, comme son premier amour, celui qu'on pense tous comme éternel.

Elle passa une main sur son visage… Elle était totalement perdue. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle avait le cœur en miette, et n'avait qu'une envie partir, loin, loin de lui, loin de tout. Mais maintenant ? Elle était perdue. Elle avait envie de descendre en bas, le prendre dans ses bras, et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais avec Katherine Beckett, tout n'est pas aussi facile…

Bien sur qu'elle croyait tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours peur… peur de le perdre, mais peur de s'engager aussi, car, elle venait de le voir, si un jour leur histoire devait se terminer, elle souffrirait, et pas qu'un peu…

Puis elle pénétra dans sa chambre, et s'assit sur son lit, avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Elle resta comme cela un long moment, avec de se lever et de poser ses valises à côté de son lit. Elle avait décidé d'attendre l'arrivée de Martha pour mettre les choses définitivement au clair.

Puis elle descendit, à son tour, rejoindre les autres. Une fois en bas, elle regarda ses amis qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Quand son regard se posa sur Castle, ce dernier leva les yeux, comme s'il sentait le regard de la jeune femme sur lui, et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Cette connexion fut très brève, puisqu'il rompit ce contact visuel, presque instantanément. La jeune femme pu cependant voir la tristesse de l'écrivain.

Il était triste, et blessé car il pensait qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, et aussi parce que, sans le vouloir, il l'avait blessé, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ce n'est, dire à sa mère qu'il aimait Kate, plus que tout…

**Ok, bon c'est un petit chapitre, mais je n'ai pas mis deux mois avant de mettre la suite ! x)**

**Bref, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Et je vous remercie à nouveau, comme à chaque fois, pour vos reviews, qui illuminent mes journées ! :P**

**Bisous, et bonnes fêtes à tous ! :D**

**xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Une fois que Kate fut assise, Lanie reprit la parole, et s'interrogea sur la fin de leur après midi. Chacun proposa une activité, excepté Castle qui restait étrangement silencieux pour ses amis.

« Castle ? » dit Esposito, pour tirer l'écrivain de son mutisme.

« Hmm ? » fut la seule réponse de l'écrivain.

« Et toi, t'as une idée ? » demanda Ryan, alors que tous les regards étaient, à nouveau, sur Rick.

« Pas vraiment… Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul, et comme Alexis arrive bientôt, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle me voit comme ça... » Puis il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, puis avant de sortir, il se retourna « Finalement, j'ai une idée pour vous », il appuya sur un petit bouton, adjacent à celui de la lumière « Vous n'avez qu'à profiter du jacuzzi » dit-il, en désignant une trappe entrouverte dans le jardin. Puis il sortit, et se dirigea vers la plage.

Kate n'avait pas lâché l'écrivain du regard une seule seconde, espérant croiser son regard pour le retenir, mais ce dernier n'avait pas croisé le regard de la jeune femme une seule fois. Elle s'en voulait, tellement, de sa réaction, mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ?

Alors qu'Esposito, Ryan et Jenni se dirigeaient vers le jacuzzi, Lanie se retourna vers Kate, et la sortit de ses songes :

« Bon il s'est passé quoi avec Writer Boy là ? »

Kate releva la tête vers son amie, qui avait l'air agacé.

« Rien… » murmura-t-elle

« Oh s'il te plait Kate, pas de ça avec moi ! » répliqua-t-elle, irritée « Tout à l'heure c'est toi qui allait mal, qui pleurait, et là, depuis que vous vous êtes parlés, c'est l'inverse ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, merde ? »

Kate regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, mais sentit que les larmes montaient à nouveau, alors elle détourna le regard. Lanie, remarquant la tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, l'a prit dans ses bras, pour la réconforter, et il n'en fallait pas plus à Kate, pour éclater en sanglots.

Puis, après un petit instant, elle lui expliqua toute la situation..

« Hmm… Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est comme ça… » Kate baissa la tête, honteuse, mais Lanie lui releva la tête « Eh ! Il est comme ça parce que t'as du mal à lui faire confiance d'accord, mais il est aussi mal parce qu'il t'a blessé alors que c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en disant qu'il t'aimait… »

« Mais comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'il parlait de moi ? » répliqua Kate, sanglotant.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir je te l'accorde, mais t'as mal réagi chérie ! Tu lui fais confiance, n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que je lui fais confiance, c'est juste que là… Mais j'ai confiance en lui » souffla-t-elle

« Alors t'aurais du lui en parler calmement après, et pas partir comme une furie, comme ça… Après je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais tu as décidé de vous laisser une chance, alors il va falloir que tu arrêtes de douter de son amour pour toi… »

Kate hocha la tête affirmativement, quand elles entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elles virent alors Martha et Alexis entrer précipitamment. Kate et Lanie se levèrent alors pour les saluer, quand Alexis se précipita dans les bras de Kate.

« Merci …» dit la jeune fille. Kate qui fut surprise, mis un certain temps avant de réagir, et de serrer Alexis dans ses bras « … merci de nous avoir prévenu, et de s'être occupé de lui »

Lanie sourit à la scène à laquelle elle assistait. Puis après avoir fait un signe de tête à Martha pour la saluer, elle sortit rejoindre les autres dans le jacuzzi.

« C'est normal Alexis, vous êtes sa famille, vous représentez tout pour lui, alors vous avez le droit de s'avoir s'il lui arrive quelque chose »

La jeune rousse se défit alors de l'étreinte de la jeune détective, avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de lui affirmer : « Tu représentes tout pour lui aussi, tu sais ? »

Kate sentit son cœur s'emballait, et les larmes menacèrent de couler à nouveau. Heureusement pour elle, à ce moment même, l'écrivain réapparu, et Alexis se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à ses côtes.

Kate tourna alors la tête, et vit, pour la première fois de l'après midi, l'écrivain sourire, sa fille blottie dans ses bras. Elle vit aussi Martha s'approcher de son fils, l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il releva alors les yeux vers la jeune détective, et le contact visuel eut lieu quelques instants avant que Martha ne s'adresse à Kate :

« Puis-je vous parler un instant Kate ? » demanda l'actrice.

Beckett approuva d'un signe de tête, puis elles allèrent dans la cuisine, pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

« Café ? » demanda Kate alors qu'elles arrivèrent au niveau du bar.

« Je veux bien, oui »

Martha s'installa sur une chaise, tandis que Kate lui servait une tasse de café.

« Merci _darling_ »

Kate s'assit en face de l'actrice, toujours la tête baissée, pour ne pas croiser le regard de cette dernière.

« Richard m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure » dit tranquille Martha, avant de boire une gorgée de café.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Quand je l'ai eu au téléphone, quelques minutes avant que nous n'arrivions, je savais que votre dispute l'avait affecté… Il m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait de vous avoir blessé alors que vous veniez à peine de vous mettre ensemble… »

« Ce n'était pas de sa faute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça » répliqua Kate

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais vous le connaissez : pour lui, tout est de sa faute… Alors je suis d'accord qu'il a une part de responsabilité là dedans… » Kate voulut répliquer, mais Martha posa une main sur la sienne pour qu'elle la laisse finir « C'est de sa faute dans le sens où c'était à vous qu'il devait dire ça, et pas à moi avant, mais il était terrifié ! Je crois que je ne l'avais jamais entendu comme ça. Il a tellement peur de faire mal les choses avec vous, et de vous perdre… »

Kate baissa à nouveau la tête, quand Martha la força à la relever.

« Il tient à vous, et il vous aime comme il n'a jamais aimé auparavant, et s'il devait vous perdre, il ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas… Alors même si je sais que ce n'est pas facile, faites lui confiance… »

« Je lui fais confiance ! » l'interrompit la jeune détective, au bord des larmes, à nouveau.

« Alors dites-lui, dites lui ce que vous ressentez… Croyez moi, ne perdez pas une minute de plus, et ouvrez lui votre cœur… Profitez de chaque instant, comme si c'était le dernier, pour ne rien regretter » conclua-t-elle, en buvant à nouveau une gorgée de son café.

Après quelques instants silencieux, Kate s'exprima enfin :

« Je crois que vous avez raison Martha, il faut profiter de chaque instant avec les personnes qu'on aime »

Martha sourit en entendant la confession de la jeune femme : elle aimait son fils.

« Eh bien ma chère, il me semble que vous avez des choses à faire » dit-elle, tout en se levant, et en désignant son fils de la tête, qui se trouvait dans le jacuzzi avec le reste de ses amis.

Kate se leva à son tour, et pour la première fois de l'après midi, avec un sourire dessiné sur son visage.

« Effectivement » fit-elle, avant de marcher en direction du jacuzzi…

**Et oui une revenante ! Je suis sincèrement désolée, et je n'ai aucune excuse, si ce n'est les cours et tout ça ! Enfin bref, je me m'excuse pour ce temps d'attende, long, très long !**

**Mille merci à ceux et celles qui commentent cette fic, car sans vous elle n'existerait pas )**

**xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Tout en se dirigeant vers le jacuzzi, la jeune detective pouvait entendre ces amis rire alors qu'elle se débarrassait de ses vêtements pour finalement se retrouver en bikini.

Elle arrivait dans le dos de Castle, donc il ne la voyait pas arriver. Cependant tous ces amis la voyaient arriver, et comprirent très vite que la jeune femme avait besoin de parler à l'écrivain. Alors ils se levèrent tous, surprenant l'écrivain qui ne bougeait.

« Ah ben d'accord, dites que je pue, ça ira plus vite » plaisanta l'écrivain « Nan, mais sérieusem…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kate se plaça en face de lui dans le jacuzzi. Aussitôt le sourire de l'écrivain disparu de son visage, pour laisser place au regret, et à la culpabilité.

Tout deux ne dirent rien pendant un long moment, sans se regarder, puis finalement, ils commencèrent en même temps, tout en levant la tête :

« Kate.. »

« Rick.. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps, mais ne rompirent cependant pas le contact visuel.

« Honneur aux femmes.. » dit l'écrivain après quelques secondes silencieuses, en baissant le regard.

Pour capter son attention et donc son regard, elle s'avança au milieu de jacuzzi, de telle qu'elle se retrouva juste devant lui, sur les genoux, et ses propres mains sur les cuisses de l'écrivain. Ce contact fit lever les yeux de l'écrivain, et son regard se planta dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Ecoute Rick, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir réagi de cette façon, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, mais plutôt venir t'en parler, alors je suis désolée.. » lui dit-elle, tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi Rick, vraiment… C'est juste que j'aie eu peur, tu sais ? Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre non plus... » ajouta-t-elle en murmurant doucement.

Le jeune homme plaça sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, avant de prendre la main de cette dernière puis la tirer vers lui. Elle s'assit donc sur les genoux de l'écrivain, tout en lui faisant face.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais.. » souffla-t-il, tout en caressant la joue de la jeune femme avec sa main.

« Je suis vraiment désolé aussi Kate, j'aurais du t'en parler à toi et pas à ma mère, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé, c'est de ma faute si… »

Il se fit couper par Kate, qui posa un doigt sur sa bouche, avant de parler :

« C'est pas que de ta faute. Je crois que c'est un peu de notre faute à tout les deux : tu aurais du m'en parler, et moi je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça »

L'écrivain ne put s'empêcher de sourire : cette femme était géniale.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi parfaite » dit-il, tout en embrassant le doigt de la jeune femme qui se trouvait toujours sur sa bouche.

Le cœur de l'écrivain fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant le sourire que lui adressait Kate. Il plaça alors une main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme, l'attira vers lui, et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser fut tendre au début, mais il devint vite un combat entre ces deux âmes sœurs, chacun d'eux voulant montrer à quel point il aimait l'autre.

Après un moment, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, mais ils n'ouvrirent pas tout de suite les yeux, savourant ce moment.

Ce fut l'écrivain qui ouvrit les yeux en premier, en profitant pour contempler sa petite amie.

« Je t'aime tellement Kate.. » finit-il par dire, à voix basse.

Ces simples mots firent ouvrir les yeux à Kate, qui plongea son regard émeraude dans celui bleu océan de l'écrivain. Elle avait la bouche, entrouverte, comme si elle voulait répondre à cette déclaration, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

L'écrivain remarquant cela, embrassant à nouveau la jeune femme tendrement, avant de la regarder à nouveau dans les yeux, et d'ajouter :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire Kate, je sais que tu ne t'ouvres pas facilement comme cela, mais je voulais te le dire, car je t'aime tellement Kate… C'est… Je voulais juste que tu le saches » finit-il, avant d'embrasser à nouveau la jeune femme.

Et alors que le baiser commençait à s'approfondir, Lanie, suivie de Jenny, entrèrent dans le jacuzzi :

"Oh eh les amoureux, il y a des chambres pour ça, vous savez ?" s'exclama Lanie, avec un petit sourire moqueur.

"Vous étiez pas parties vous balader ?" demanda l'écrivain, légèrement agacé, car il voulait profiter de sa réconciliation avec Kate.

"Eh bien si, mais figure toi que les garçons en avaient marre et voulez profiter du jacuzzi.." répondit Lanie.

Kate leva alors un sourcil, tout en fixant son amie, pour lui demander _Alors qu'est ce que VOUS foutez là ?_

"..Et comme ils voulaient pas vous voir dans le jacuzzi, ensemble.." poursuivit-elle "De vraies chochottes ces garçons, j'te jure !" finit-elle par dire en rigolant, ce qui fit également rire Kate.

Kate se leva alors des genoux de l'écrivain, et vint s'asseoir à côté, tout en se collant à lui. Ce dernier passa alors son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme, la serrant encore plus près de lui, ne voulant pas perdre cette proximité.

Au bout d'un certain moment, alors que les quatre amis discuaient dans le jacuzzi, ils entendirent Javier demandait :

"C'est bon ? On peut venir ?"

Entendant leurs amis rire, il comprit très vite la réponse, et, avec Kévin, entrèrent à leur tour dans le jacuzzi, chacun rejoignant sa petite amie.

"Alors comme ça vous aviez peur de nous voir dans le jacuzzi ?" s'interrogea l'écrivain, taquinant ces deux compères.

"Kévin avait peur, pas moi !" répondit directement Esposito. Le concerné tourna alors la tête vers son ami, la bouche ouverte, surpris de savoir à quel point son ami était une balance.

"T'es qu'un lâche, Espo, j'en reviens pas !" La réponse du detective fit rire tout le monde, y compris Esposito.

"Nan mais en fait, je...on voulait pas arriver et vous voir...en train de... enfin de vous... réconcilier quoi" ajouta Ryan, embarrassé.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour Kate pour partir dans un fou rire, qui devint vite général.

Entendant les rires des six amis, Alexis et Martha se précipitèrent dehors pour assister au spectacle. Une fois dehors, elles virent les six adultes, tous pliés de rire et pour la plupart des larmes coulant sur les joues.

Elles sourirent à cette bonne humeur régnant dans le jacuzzi, mais leurs sourires s'élargirent d'autant plus qu'elles virent leur fils, leur père, heureux et réconcilié avec Kate. Elles se regardèrent en souriant, avant de s'avancer vers le jacuzzi.

"Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? On vous entend rire depuis l'étage" dit Martha, tout en désignant le premier étage de la villa.

"Désolé mère, c'est juste Kévin qui nous fait rire" répondit-il, contenant son hilarité, tout comme ces amis.

"Hmm... En tout cas, quand vous aurez fini de rire, nous aurions besoin d'âmes charitables pour mettre la table, car le repas est bientôt près" déclara Martha.

"C'est toi qui a fait à manger ?" demanda l'écrivain, inquiet à l'idée que sa mère est fait à manger, connaissant les qualités culinaires de sa mère.

"Très drôle Richard, mais non c'est n'est pas moi qui est fait à manger, mais ton adorable fille" répondit-elle, désignant Alexis, qui souriait. Un sourire de fierté se dessina sur le visage de l'écrivain.

"Bon allez, on va les aider" fit Jenny, avant de se lever, suivie de tous ces amis.

Alors que tout le monde était sorti, et que Kate était en train de sortir du jacuzzi, l'écrivain la retint par le bras, la fit se retourner et la serra contre lui.

"Je crois qu'on a été interrompu tout à l'heure.." dit-il, tout en embrassant sa nuque, avant de s'attaquer à ses lèvres.

Le baiser s'approfondit vite, et leurs désirs commencèrent à grandir rapidement en eux. Constatant que d'ici un petit moment elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, Kate rompit le baiser.

"Pas comme ça, et pas maintenant..." fit-elle, à bout de souffle.

L'écrivain, se sentant honteux, baissa la tête " Je suis désolé.."

"Eh.." elle lui releva la tête, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et reprit " quand je dis pas maintenant, c'est parce que tu es blessé je te rappelle, et non parce que je n'en ai pas envie... J'en ai tout aussi envie que toi.." Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois "Bon allez, on va les aider"

Puis elle sortit du jacuzzi, se sécha avec sa serviette qui se trouvait sur le rebord, et entra dans la villa pour aider à mettre la table. Quand à l'écrivain, il n'avait pas bougé, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Il fallait qu'il guérisse de ces blessures et vite, car il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir encore très longtemps...

**Hey ! **

**Non, non , je ne suis pas morte... Bon je vous avouerai que je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est que je révisais mon bac ? ( Bon ok excuse pourrie, je sors...)**

**Enfin bref, voila la suite de cette fic ! J'espère que maintenant je pourrais écrire plus puisque c'est les vacances et que j'ai mon ordi ! Enfin la je vous raconte ma vie, on s'en fou..**

**Petite info, je vais surement commencer une nouvelle fic, dans laquelle Castle et Beckett se rencontre autrement.. Je n'en dirai pas plus ;)**

**Et pour finir, je veux remercier toutes les personnes qui font vivre cette fic, c'est à dire vous, qui me laissez des petites reviews ! ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Quelques jours plus tard, un matin, quand Rick se réveilla, il était seul.. Pas seulement dans le lit, mais aussi dans la maison entière.

"Kate?" appela-t-il, sans réponse. "Alexis ?" toujours sans réponse.

Il commença alors un peu à s'inquiéter, car personne ne répondait. Il avait chercher dans toute la maison, avait fait tous les étages, mais rien… Puis il décida d'aller voir dehors : _Peut être qu'ils sont déjà dans la piscine _ pensa-t-il.

Mais quand il sortit à l'arrière de la maison, sur la plage privée, il eut le souffle coupé…

Juste devant lui se trouvait une énorme table, remplie de viennoiseries, et autres pâtisseries, de quoi lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Mais le plus important était surtout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de cette table.

Tous ces amis étaient là sans exception, allant de ses amis du 12ème à ses amis écrivains. Et au milieu de ses amis, se trouvait sa famille : Alexis, Martha, et Kate… Et oui, car Kate faisait partie de la famille maintenant. Et à ses côtés se trouvait son père, Jim, qu'il avait pu rencontrer à l'hôpital. Il aurait préféré le rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances évidement, mais il l'appréciait vraiment cet homme, en qui il voyait un père qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Quand toutes ces personnes virent l'écrivain apparaitre, ils arrêtèrent leurs conversations, et tous ensemble, crièrent :

"Joyeux Anniversaire Castle !"

Puis il s'en suivit un tonnerre d'applaudissement, qui élargit encore un peu plus, si cela était possible, le sourire de l'écrivain, qui s'avançait vers ses amis.

Après avoir salué l'intégralité de ses amis, enlacé sa fille et sa mère, il chercha Kate, mais il ne la voyait pas.

Tournant sa tête dans tous les sens pour la trouver, ce fut une main sur son épaule qui l'interrompit dans sa recherche. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec le père de sa petite amie, qui lui sourit de pleines dents.

"Tu cherches quelque chose ? Ou devrais-je dire quelqu'un ?" le charia-t-il

"Euh, à vrai dire, je cherchais Kate.. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de la voir ce matin.." balbutia l'écrivain, quelque peu gêné de s'être fait prendre en train de chercher Kate.

"Ah, c'est sur qu'avec tous les préparatifs, elle a due se lever aux aurores… Mais il faut avouer que le résultat semble plutôt réussi d'après ce que j'ai vu, et ce n'est que le début, si je ne dis pas de bêtises.." répliqua Jim.

L'écrivain ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, ne sachant pas quoi dire. C'est Kate qui avait tout organisé ? Il se doutait qu'elle avait aidé, mais ne s'attendait à ce qu'elle est quasiment tout fait. Avant qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot, le vieil homme, enchaina :

"Si je ne dis pas de bêtises, je crois que j'ai vu Katie allait en direction de la cuisine toute à l'heure"

Il tourna alors tout de suite la tête vers la cuisine, remercia et s'excusa auprès de Jim avant de se diriger vers la maison, et plus précisément vers la cuisine, alors que ces amis continuaient leurs conversation sur la plage, mangeant quelques viennoiseries au passage.

Quand il arriva à la cuisine, il s'arrêta un instant, et contempla sa petite amie.

Elle lui faisait dos, préparant des pancakes, tout en chantonnant. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il arriva tout doucement dans son dos, l'entoura par la taille, et plaça ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme avant de l'attirer un peu plus vers lui, collant totalement le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. Il posa alors sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, tout en déposant de petits baisers dans le cou de cette dernière.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa alors une main dans la nuque du jeune homme, et en tournant légèrement la tête, l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

"Joyeux Anniversaire Rick" murmura-t-elle, entre deux baisers. Elle put sentir son sourire tout en l'embrassant.

Alors qu'il se séparèrent, il lui prit la spatule des mains. Alors qu'elle allait protester, il leva la main, et l'interrompit :

"Je peux bien faire cuire quelques pancakes, c'est mon anniversaire, mais je ne suis pas manchot"

Elle ne répondit rien, sourit, et s'assit sur le plan de travail, juste à côté de l'écrivain.

Après avoir fait quelques pancakes, en silence, il arrêta le feu, et vint se placer dans le V, entre les jambes de la jeune femme, tout en plaçant ses bras de part et d'autre du corps de la jeune femme, qui toujours assise, était à sa hauteur.

Il se pencha alors vers les lèvres de la jeune femme, ne s'appuyant plus que sur une seule main, utilisant l'autre pour caresser la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'écrivain, l'attirant un peu plus vers elle, leurs lèvres se frôlant, sans se toucher, et toujours plongée dans les yeux bleus de son homme.

"Je ne crois pas t'avoir remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour organiser cette journée.." murmura-t-il, son souffle chaud sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

"Il n'y a pas de quoi.." répliqua-t-elle, avant de se pencher un peu plus pour capturer à nouveau les lèvres du jeune homme.

Le baiser prit un peu plus d'ampleur que prévu, et quand la jeune femme entoura la taille de l'écrivain avec ses jambes et qu'elle le sentit légèrement grimacé, cela eut pour effet de l'arrêter directement.

"Kate.." gémit le jeune, cherchant à retrouver les lèvres de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci l'arrêta en posant une main sur son torse, le repoussant légèrement.

"Non, il faut qu'on arrête… On est dans la cuisine je te rappelle.." chuchota la jeune femme.

L'écrivain ronchonna, avant de l'attirer vers lui, se collant à elle, et enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

"Mais j'ai tellement envie de toi Kate…" souffla-t-il, pour que personne ne l'entende, comme si cela était un secret. "Tu avais dit que quand j'irais mieux, on pourrait le faire… Je vais mieux, tu le vois bien" gémit-il, tout en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

"Je sais Rick, je sais.. Et crois moi, j'en ai tout aussi envie que toi, mais pas maintenant, d'accord?" répondit-elle, se détachant légèrement de lui, pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. "Allez viens, on va aller fêter ton anniversaire comme il se doit" déclara-t-elle, avant de descendre du plan de travail, de lui prendre la main, et de l'entrainer à l'extérieur de la maison, pour rejoindre les invités.

**XXXXXXX**

La journée passa un peu trop vite aux yeux de tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'avec tous les activités disponibles, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'embêter. Sur les coups de 16h, tous les convives retournèrent dans leurs chambres, quelles soient dans la villa, ou à l'hôtel, pour se préparer pour la soirée.

En effet, une grande soirée les attendait. Elle se déroulerait sur la plage, étant donné qu'il faisait encore assez chaud, même en soirée. Il y avait une grande piste de danse, entourée de plusieurs tables, et du buffet. Heureusement que Martha connaissait des personnes qui pouvaient installé tout le matériel en peu de temps, car seule, avec Alexis et Kate, cela aurait été très difficile de tout installer.

Juste devant la piste de danse se trouvait une scène, où se trouvaient les musiciens. Lanie avait soufflé l'idée à Kate de faire un karaoké, et cette dernière avait retenu l'idée, qu'elle trouvait très bonne.

Et alors que tous les invités étaient sur la plage, sirotant des cocktails en discutant entre eux, quelqu'un en profita pour monter sur scène, et prit le micro…. Cette soirée s'annonçait pleine de surprises…

**Eh oui, c'est moi… Je suis toujours en vie…**

**Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire, si ce n'est que je suis tellement désolée… ça fait un an que j'ai rien mis… J'ai honte, franchement…  
>Je ne vais pas vous sortir 10000 excuses, ce fut une année difficile pour moi, mais ça n'explique pas tout… Veuillez encore m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre la suite…<strong>

**Merci à tous, et particulièrement à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, même si je ne les mérites peut être pas ! ^^**

**Alors petite idée de qui monte sur scène ? :p**

**Bref, Enjoy ! ;)**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Alors que Kate cherchait Castle sur la plage, elle vit Esposito montait sur scène et sut qu'il était temps que la fête commence. Quand il se mit à parler, elle se tourna vers la scène, comme tous les autres invités.

"Excusez-moi… Merci…Pour commencer, je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le detective Javier Esposito, partenaire et ami de Castle" commença le jeune hispanique

"Nous sommes tous ici ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de notre ami, qui se fait vieux, il faut l'admettre.." Cette remarque suscita plusieurs rires "Mon amie, qui a organisé cette superbe soirée, m'a dit que tous les invités pouvaient passer sur scène, s'ils le voulaient, et nous faire part de leur talent en chanson"

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer un morceau, tandis qu'Esposito conclua "Je vais donc montrer la voie!"

_No one ever thought that this would happen.  
>Especially not to me.<br>No I'm not coming back and why would I?  
>So high, I can almost touch an airplane,<br>Look an eagle in his eye.  
>I know it seems insane but I feel like I could fly <em>

_And no, there ain't no turning back now.  
>I gotta make my way to you.<br>Still they stand there with their arms out.  
>I don't wanna be rescued.<br>No safety nets, no more regrets, I don't need a parachute._

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à chanter, Esposito avait trouvé Lanie du regard, et ne la quittait pas.

__

_A moment of silence._

_For the ones who lost it all.  
>For the ones too afraid to fall.<br>And I'm runnin runnin runnin,  
>Jumpin into your love.<br>And I'm fallin fallin fallin,  
>Yeah I'm fallin for us.<br>No one can talk me down, no one can talk me down.  
>No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love.<em>

_I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)  
>I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)<br>So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love._

Pendant que Kate écoutait Javier avec étonnement ( elle ne savait pas qu'il chantait si bien), elle sentit deux bras l'entouraient par la taille, et la collaient à un torse. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'elle cherchait depuis le début de la soirée.

___I can see my whole life flash before me.  
>And baby you and I look like the perfect story.<br>I won't let this pass me by.  
>My friends may say (may say)<br>That I'm craz-ay. (crazy)  
>Why can't they see I'm right where I want to be.<br>_

La prise de Castle se resserra encore un peu plus sur elle, car il faisait plus qu'écouter cette chanson, il la ressentait.

___And no, there ain't no turning back now.  
>I gotta make my way to you.<br>Still they stand there with their arms out.  
>I don't wanna be rescued.<br>No safety nets, no more regrets, I don't need a parachute._

_A moment of silence._

_For the ones who lost it all.  
>For the ones too afraid to fall.<br>And I'm runnin runnin runnin,  
>Jumpin into your love.<br>And I'm fallin fallin fallin,  
>Yeah I'm fallin for us.<br>No one can talk me down, no one can talk me down.  
>No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love.<em>

_I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)  
>I'm ready to jump in (jump jump)<br>So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love.  
>From here.<em>

_I see it all. From here  
>I see everything.<br>From here.  
>I see the end of time.<br>You and I.  
>Girl, that's why…<em>

_And I'm runnin runnin runnin,  
>Jumpin into your love.<br>And I'm fallin fallin fallin,  
>Yeah I'm fallin for us.<br>No one can talk me down (no one), no one can talk me down (no).  
>No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love.<br>_

Castle s'était mit à chuchoter le refrain dans l'oreille de Kate, alors que cette dernière se laissait aller contre le torse de son homme.

___No one can talk me down (no), no one can talk me down.  
>No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love.<em>

_(Jump jump jump) Don't leave me out here.  
>(Jump jump jump)<br>(Jump jump jump) Out on this ledge of love._

Dès qu'Esposito finit sa chanson, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Castle, après avoir embrassé Kate dans le cou, se détacha à contre cœur, et applaudit aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

Quand Javier descendit de scène, Lanie se jeta à son cou, et l'embrassa avec passion. Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs amis les avaient rejoint.

"Bro, je savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien !" s'exclama Castle, toujours abasourdi par cette chanson.

"Oui, c'est vrai ça Javi, tu as beaucoup de talent !" surenchérit Kate, alors que Kévin et Jenni restaient là, sans voix, à côté d'eux.

Javier rougit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

"Merci, ça fait plaisir" répondit l'hispanique, avec un grand sourire, tout en passant son bras sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

Après que plusieurs invités se soient prêtés au jeu, et soient montés sur scène, Kate, qui discutait avec ses collègues et amis, déclara, avec un grand sourire :

"Allez, c'est à mon tour de mettre l'ambiance"

"_That's my girl !_" s'exclama Lanie, tandis que Castle regardait Kate, avec admiration.

Alors qu'elle allait partir sur scène, elle se retourna, se dirigea rapidement vers Castle, et lui chuchota "Voici ton premier cadeau, _bébé_" , avant de repartir en direction de la scène, avec un grand sourire, plaqué sur son visage, alors que Castle, restait là, bouche bée..

Elle discuta avec les musiciens de la chanson, puis juste avant que les musiciens ne commencent à jouer, elle prit le micro, et déclara :

"Cette chanson est pour quelqu'un qui, je pense, se reconnaitra très vite"

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Castle, puis commença la chanson.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say,  
>Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face.<br>There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down,  
>I know life would suck without you.<br>_

Au vu du choix de la chanson, Castle ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, amusé, alors qu'il ne pouvait quitter sa petite amie des yeux.

___At the same time I wanna hug you,  
>I wanna wrap my hands around your neck.<br>You're an asshole but I love you,  
>And you make me so mad I ask myself<br>Why I'm still here, or where could I go?  
>You're the only love I've ever known,<br>but I hate you,  
>I really hate you, so much<br>I think it must be..._

_True love true love  
>It must be true love<br>Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
>True love, it must be true love<br>No one else can break my heart like you_

Kate vit Castle ouvrit la bouche, et la refermer plusieurs fois, surpris, et à ce moment, elle comprit qu'il avait surement compris son message.

__

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings  
>Just once please try no to be so mean<br>Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
>Come on i'll say it slowly (Romance)<br>You can do it babe_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you  
>I wanna wrap my hands around your neck<br>You're an asshole but I love you  
>And you make me so mad I ask myself<br>Why I'm still here, oh where could I go  
>You're the only love I've ever known<br>But I hate you  
>I really hate you, so much<br>I think it must be_

_True love true love  
>It must be true love<br>Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
>True love, it must be true love<br>No one else can break my heart like you_

Pendant la chanson, Lanie monta sur scène à son tour, s'empara d'un micro, et se mit à chanter seule, le couplet suivant :

__

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way  
>Why do you say the things that you say<br>Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
>But without you i'm incomplete<em>

Après un vite regard complice avec sa meilleure amie, Kate se remit à chanter la dernière partie, tout en reposant son regard sur Castle, qui lui avait de petites larmes coulant sur son visage..

__

_I think it must true love true love  
>It must be true love<br>Nothing else can break my heart like true love  
>True love, it must be true love<br>No one else can break my heart like you, like you  
>No one else can break my heart like you<em>

Après s'être fait acclamée par tous les invités, Kate descendit rapidement de scène pour retrouver Castle, qui l'attendait au pied de la scène.

Dès qu'elle descendit la dernière marche pour quitter la scène, Castle l'embrassa avec passion, faisant ressentir tout son amour dans ce baiser, que Kate répondit aussitôt.

A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser, mais leurs fronts restèrent collés, alors qu'ils ouvrirent chacun leur tour les yeux.

"C'est vrai ce que t'as dit dans cette chanson ? Tu m'aimes?" souffla Castle, nerveux mais plein d'espoir…

Kate le contempla un instant, et un grand sourire s'entendit sur son visage

"Oui c'est vrai. Je t'aime Richard Castle.."

**Et hop, un chapitre de plus pour vous !**

**Encore, et toujours merci à ceux qui lisent, laissent leurs avis sur cette fic ! **

**Rassurez moi… Quelqu'un d'autre en a marre d'attendre pour voir les bloopers de la saison 5, les photos de la promo de la saison 6, le DVD de la saison 5, et le début de la saison 6 ? Parce que je trouve ça long… **

**Lundi 23 septembre, on t'attend !**

**xoxo**


End file.
